Aturdir la mente y embrujar los sentidos
by SheySnape
Summary: Dicen que la mente no es un libro para estar abierta al disfrute ajeno, pero que ocurre cuando llega un punto en el que alguien la penetra hasta formar parte de ti misma? SS/HG. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1- Como pudo ocurrir

No volvería a permitirlo, sentía que estaba fuera de su propio control. Aquel sofá, aquella casa, aquellas manos que simplemente colgaban con abandono…

Se toco el ahora levemente ondulado cabello castaño oscuro, aquel que una vez pareció un nido de ratas, ella siempre había sido la más lista, ella siempre conseguía aprender a evitar lo negativo? Como le podía haber pasado aquello en medio de una guerra? Un mortífago un maldito mortífago había sido capaz de ver más allá que cualquier otra persona con solo pronunciar un hechizo! Como ella Hermione Jane Granger había dejado que entrasen en su mente y la leyesen con tanta facilidad? No podía dar crédito de ello, la habían atacado donde más le dolía por que no supo cerrar las puertas de su mente a tiempo. Ella.

Greyback había intentado lo último en aquel callejón del derrumbado castillo, dándose por vencido por la destreza de la joven bruja, decidió que lo mejor sería atacar su mente, y le resultó fácil dejándola completamente inconsciente a los pocos minutos, y casi matándola si no fuese porque una maldición imperdonable lo había alcanzado de pleno. Una maldición imperdonable de una varita desconocida. O eso creía el casi hombre lobo.

Pero ya habían pasado tres meses desde el fin de la guerra, desde que todo pareció salir bien, a pesar de que la muerte y el desastre seguían presentes en cada esquina del mundo mágico, y ahí estaba ella, tirada en el sofá esperando a poder volver al que siempre fue su hogar a cursar el último año de recuperación. Sabía que Harry y Ron no irían con ella. No. El quidditch y la suprema obsesión con ser aurores era mucho más interesante que terminar sus estudios, hizo un gesto de obviedad. Ironizaba demasiado consigo misma, debería empezar a preocuparse. Rió en su interior.

Lo que sí que tenía claro era que conseguiría evitar lo que había pasado, debería aprender a controlar su mente, hacerla más fuerte, más difícil de penetrar, debía curar la enorme herida que tenía su ego en esos momentos. Pensó en hablar con Dumbledore en cuanto le diesen el alta en San Mungo, después de todo, la "no-muerte" y un viaje al limbo por unos meses dejaban agotado a cualquiera y el anciano director no iba a ser menos.

Pero la verdad no estaba segura de tener el valor suficiente, teniendo en cuenta el único nombre que golpeaba su mente al pensar en pedir ayuda con la legeremancia. No. Esa no era una opción. Él la odiaba, ahora aun más si eso era posible, y prefería quedarse con la frustración a tener que cargar con un saco de sarcasmos e insultos.

Eso sin tener en cuenta que muy posiblemente se reiría de ella…

Escuchó un sonido en la chimenea, dio gracias a que alguien la sacase de sus pensamientos.

-adelante…- se levantó del sofá inmediatamente l ver el largo cabello pelirrojo aparecer entre las llamas verdes

-Ginny!- La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-ei, ei, ei, eiii… tranquila Herms o me ahogaras antes de que entre!- las dos rieron.

-te he hechado de menos…

-yo también… Harry manda saludos, tenía que ir a presentar la solicitud al ministerio… ya sabes- Hermione asintió, e hizo aparecer un par de tazas de té en la mesilla.

-ven siéntate…- Ginny la siguió.

-siento el desorden… no he estado haciendo muchas cosas estos días…- Ginny sonrió.

-no me digas… sigues pensando en esa tontería de la legeremancia…- Hermione la fusiló con la mirada.

-no es ninguna tontería ginny, podría haberme matado, ese sucio… - se quedó callada.

-no se como lo harás entonces Herms… le pedirás ayuda a Dumbledore?- ella asintió, pero su mirada se perdió al momento.

-ya sabes a quien te recomendará para dar clase verdad?- Hermione la miró triste.

-no quiero enfrentarme a él…- Ginny se sintió mal por su amiga, pero debía ser fuerte como siempre lo había sido, no le valía el miedo que podría tener a las reacciones de aquel hombre que a ella jamás le terminaría de convencer.

-solo tú puedes decidir arriesgarte o no Herms… sabes cómo es- ella asintió y ambas continuaron con el té mientras cambiaban de tema de conversación. Ginny se quedó en casa con Hermione, después de lo de sus padres se había convertido en su casa y no le vendría mal tener a Ginny con ella, hasta que unas semanas antes del inicio del curso decidieron comenzar ahacer las maletas para ponerse al dia y poder pasar un tiempo tranquilas en el castillo.

Ginny miró a Hermione antes de que ambas entrasen en la chimenea.

-preparada?- Hermione sonrió tragándose el miedo que sentía por como estaría todo.

-preparada.

Todo se convirtió en una enorme masa borrosa tras aquello no soltó la mano de Ginny hasta que sintieron la fresca y mojada hierba que jamás podrían confundir bajo sus pies.


	2. Chapter 2- Acogedora sensación de miedo

Ambas alzaron la vista tras colocar su mente donde debían tras el repentino mareo, Ginny observó a Hermione mirar hacia el frente, parecía estar hipnotizada por completo, siguió su mirada hasta toparse con el enorme titán de piedra. Como si nada ni nadie lo hubiese tocado, lo único que aun estaba en ruinas era la lechucería, Hogwarts se alzaba frente a ella son la majestuosidad que jamás nadie le haría perder.

-es…- Ginny miró a Hermione quien tenía los ojos aguados.

-lo se… es absolutamente increíble…- Ambas sonrieron antes de emprender el corto camino de piedra hacia una de las entradas principales, se veía que el castillo estaba prácticamente vacío, pero se veían algunos alumnos pasear, muy pocos… y muy pocos serían los que pisarían la escuela ese curso, ya que la guerra había dejado muchos muertos y los de primer curso esperarían un año más a que las cosas se tranquilizasen para comenzar su particular aventura en la escuela de magia y hechicería.

Llegaron a la escalinata principal, subiéndola sin perder detalle….

-todo está… casi igual…- Ginny asintió y ambas llegaron a uno de los corredores principales.

-Granger! Weasley!- la estridente voz de Mcgonagall era inconfundible allá donde la escuchasen.

-profesora Mcgonagall!

-oh… queridas, veo que decidisteis venir antes, no sabéis cuanto me alegro de verlas…- ambas le dedicaron una suave sonrisa a la madura mujer.

-profesora, nos gustaría dejar nuestras cosas en las habitaciones antes de dar una vuelta por el castillo pero…. No sabemos…

-oh! Claro, claro, seguidme- Las dos jóvenes siguieron a Mcgonagall hacia la torre, una vez allí, la profesora de transformaciones abrió una puerta dando paso a una no muy grande pero cálida y acogedora habitación, las estanterías llenas de libros, una mesa para trabajar una mullida cama y una chimenea en la que ardía un fuerte fuego que le daba un ambiente realmente relajante al lugar.

-habitaciones individuales?

-no os..

-oh! Si, es genial!- dijo Hermione mirando todos esos libros fascinada.

-las chimeneas están conectadas por la red flu, tanto esta como la suya weasley, así que supongo que no tendrán problemas para comunicar lo que sea, en caso de que pasase cualquier cosa… cifradlas con contraseña propia la próxima vez que salgáis, oh, por cierto Hermione, tengo entendido que querías hablar con Albus, estaba muy emocionado por ello, te aconsejo que vayas a su despacho cuanto antes.- Hermione la miró nerviosa pero forzó una sonrisa, y sin más la mujer salió de allí con Ginny que la miró intentando darle ánimos mientras la seguía hasta su propia habitación.

Hermione se sentó en la cama, debería bajar… entonces maldijo la facilidad con la que se corrían las noticias en aquel castillo. Decidió tomar el poco valor que tenía en ese momento y salió de la haitación cerrándola.

Se paró frente a la puerta.

-valor…- la puerta desapareció en la pared.

Caminó hasta encontrarse delante de aquella enorme águila de plumas de oro se subió en ella y comenzó a dar vueltas hasta llegar a la enorme puerta de madera gruesa y bordes dorados que se abrió al instante.

-oh! Querida Hermione!

-Profesor Dumbledore!- solo había tenido ocasión de verlo en San Mungo después de creer que estaba muerto.

-como te encuentras querida? Sabía que bajarías, escuche que tienes intenciones de proponerme algo…

-así es… no es…- retorció sus dedos nerviosa- no es muy importante y… no creo que sea posible pero…

-todo es posible jovencita.

-en la guarra él… se metió en mi mente… no pude… no… detenerlo y me gustaría poder…

-ya me lo contaron…

-querría… si alguien pudiese…

-legeremancia?- ella solo asintió. Albus pareció pensar detenidamente mientras acariciaba la larva y blanca barba.

-solo se me ocurre una opc…

-NO!- dijo Hermione asustada, de pronto se tapó la boca con las dos manos, con fuerza, no debió hacer eso.

-valla…- el anciano rio para su sorpresa-veo que ya lo has estado considerando tu sola- volvió a reír ante la cara de la pobre muchacha.

-no veo por qué no debería querer hacerlo… es una de las cosas que mejor hace…

-me odia…

-esa palabra es muy fuerte Hermione…

-ahora me odia más…

El anciano la miró dolido por ver lo mal que le sentaba eso a ella.

-y eso te importa Hermione?- la joven lo miró ante aquella pregunta inesperada.

-no… no lo se señor…- El anciano se acercó a ella.

-quieres aprender? Quieres hacerlo?- Hermione asintió procurando no pensar demasiado lo que hacía.

-yo hablaré con él si se te hace muy difícil…- la joven sonrió algo triste y se dio la vuelta para salir…

-Hermione-la joven volteó a mirar al anciano director.

-bienvenida a casa…- ella sonrió.

-una última cosa…- Un extraño brillo cruzo sus ojos con curiosidad.

-por que debería él odiarte? Después de todo tu…

-no le pedí permiso para hacerlo…- el anciano pareció querer reprochar aquello.

-si me permite… tenga una buena tarde señor...- Salió de allí con una muy extraña sensación.

Albus se quedó mirando la ya cerrada puerta de madera mientras saboreaba un caramelo de limón. Miro sus zapatos nuevos de un azul cielo brillante, debería darse un paseo por las mazmorras.


	3. Chapter 3- Discrepancia

**_Espero que os esté gustando como avanza poco a poco la cosa, estoy intentando desarrollarla un poco más lentamente esta vez, y endulzar un poco menos a Severus de lo que acostumbro... (aunque se que aguantaré poco sin hacer que el nivel de glucosa en sangre os suba en exceso, ya que me planteo lo mismo en todas las historias y después acaban como acaban XD). En fin, ahora lo importante. Mil gracias por los comentarios a todas/os! Espero que os siga gustando!_**

**_Ahora, a leer!_**

**_SheySnape._**

* * *

Hermione subió a su habitación de la torre, realmente no quería pensar en lo que acababa de hacer, no quería pensar en que reacción tendría Snape si el director le proponía aquello, que conociéndolo bien, lo haría cuanto antes sin duda. Se sentó en la cama y decidió descansar un rato, encendió el fuego y no tardó en quedarse dormida.

Albus caminó hacia una de las mazmorras se quedó parado frente a la puerta de madera oscura antes de tocarla.

-esto será peligroso…- introdujo un caramelo en su boca y la puerta se abrió lentamente, al principio no vio a nadie en el interior.

-Severus hijo, me gustaría hablar contigo… - escuchó algunos frascos moverse en el interior de la habitación.

-Severus?- de pronto escuchó un golpe y la capa ondear contra el suelo.

-malditas… escaleras…- Albus sonrió.

-deberías relajarte, no creo que estar siempre maldiciendo sea bueno para la salud…- la mirada del porcionista lo hizo callar.

-que quieres Albus…

-simplemente quería tener una pequeña charla contigo… tengo una proposición que hacerte…

-emocionante…- el hombre se dejó caer en la silla de detrás de su escritorio y Albus tomó asiento en la de en frente.

Snape realmente se veía demacrado a los ojos de Albus, y muy posiblemente a los ojos de cualquiera. El cabello negro hasta los hombros ahora un poco más largo, nada notable si se le veía pululando por el castillo todos los días. La piel pálida, blanca como el mármol con un subtono cetrino dejaba ver claramente unas ojeras algo más marcadas de lo que acostumbraban a verse. Aquellos eternos ropajes negros… lo único que jamás cambiaría eran esos ojos negros como túneles sin salida que decían tanto y al mismo tiempo parecían no haber expresado nada por siglos.

-y bien?- el anciano aclaró su mente.

-Severus, la verdad es que no se cómo… supongo que serás consciente de tus habilidades en la legeremancia…- La ceja izquierda se alzó, Albus lo tomó como una mala señal.

-lo… soy… ¿a donde quieres llegar exactamente?

- Verás… esta tarde llegó la señorita Weasley… y…

-que Merlín nos coja confesados…

-Severus!- El oscuro mago hizo un ademán con la mano para que continuase quitándole importancia al ácido comentario.

-la señorita Granger vino con ella…- La sonrisa de sarcasmo que tenía Snape en el rostro desapareció de pronto. Su mentón subió un par de centímetros y sus ojos se estrecharon.

-no se me ocurre ninguna razón por la cual eso debería causarme el más mínimo interés… Albus.

-Severus sabes lo que le pasó en la guerra…- El cerebro de Snape comenzó a conectar la legeremancia con Granger, apoyó las manos de forma nerviosa en los respaldos de la silla.

-si… fue una decepción darme cuenta de que podía ser más inútil de lo que yo creía…

-quiere aprender…- dijo el anciano de pronto, esperando la reacción. Severus clavó sus ojos en él.

-no esperarás que…

-oh, vamos sería sencillo es inteligente y…

-fuera… de aquí…

-Severus…

-no pienso impartir más clases de las que sean necesarias a esa arrogante, metomentodo, insufrible… sabelotodo!- Albus lo miró con dureza.

-ella solo quiere aprender Severus! Casi la matan!

-Y no ha pasado por tu lúcida mente que podrías darle tú mismo las clases?

-sabes perfectamente que no tengo tiempo para impartir Severus…

-NO!

-por qué?- el hombre se quedó un segundo en silencio un segundo, abrió la boca un par de veces pero la volvía a cerrar sin decir nada.

-por… simplemente porque no!

-no comprendo este odio repentino… ella lo hizo con buena fe- Severus se levantó de un golpe.

-buena fe…- susurró con una voz que le puso la carne de gallina incluso al director… se estaba poniendo rojo de ira, era inesperado que aquello se saliese de su elaborado auto control.

-Buena fe! Jamás debió hacerlo, no debió llamar a nadie, no debió hacer ese antídoto, no debió tocarme, no debió estar allí, no debió nada!- Albus abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-debí imaginar que no serías capaz…

-no lo vas a conseguir así…

-lo acabaría haciendo mejor que tú Severus…- eso comenzaba a tocar el ego del hombre.

-discrepo…

-vas a hacerlo… después de todo sigo siendo el director de esta escuela…- El hombre se acercó peligrosamente al anciano.

-Severus, cálmate, seguro que te acaba agradando…

-no tienes derecho a…- el anciano sonrió de camino a la puerta.

-oh… sí que lo tengo…

-pero señor!- el anciano se dio la vuelta entes de cerrar la puerta.

-oh Severus… a todo esto… quizá comience a tener más en cuenta tus opiniones cuando dejes de infravalorar tanto tu existencia como para hablar y tratar así de mal a una persona que te la ha devuelto… vete pensando en los horarios…

-Albus!

-Buenas noches.- y sin más el anciano desapareció cerrando la puerta de forma calmada y subió a su despacho silbando una alegre canción.

El fuerte sonido de cristales rotos contra la puerta segundos después solo puso hacer encogerse de hombros al director. Había cosas que ni siquiera una guerra cambiaría.


	4. Chapter 4- Una mala idea

Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente, ni siquiera sabía cómo había podido dormir tanto, pero supuso que había estado pensando en demasiadas cosas y eso la había dejado exhausta. Se levantó y avivo un poco e fuego ya que como era usual el frió y la lluvia calaban entre los huesos desde primera hora de la mañana en Hogwarts, no tenía muy claro que hacer ese día, acababa de llegar y solo quería leer y relajarse en el castillo. Pero eso no parecía muy productivo, y a Hermione le gustaban las cosas productivas.

De pronto escuchó un fuerte golpe en el cristal de la ventana, seguido de pequeños golpecitos insistentes e impacientes.

-ya voy… ya…- de pronto se quedó quieta frente al cristal, una enorme lechuza, de plumaje negro azulado brillante y ojos de un azul intenso golpeaba el cristal con cara de pocos amigos. Hermione abrió la ventana con pulso tembloroso.

-ho…hola…- ¿qué hacía saludando a una lechuza?

-tomó el sobre que tenía en el pico, pero en seguida recibió un picotazo en un dedo.

-auuch!- tomó una galleta de un bol y se la vio, el ave parecía satisfecha.

-no me extraña que digan que se parecen al dueño…- rio en su interior y abrió el pequeño sobre para encontrarse con aquella y en esos momentos temida letra junta, picuda y apretada.

* * *

_**El horario de clases será por las tardes, baje a las mazmorras, clase de pociones. **_

_**A las 8 p.m. Solo necesitará su varita. Comenzará esta tarde.**_

_**Sea puntual.**_

_**S.S**_

* * *

No había saludo, no había detalles, no había nada entre líneas. Que fuese puntual? Ella siempre era puntual!

Esa tarde… un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, ella quería esas clases, ella quería aprender cómo controlar aquello, e incluso podía jurar que no deseaba que nadie que no fuese Severus Snape se las impartiera. Pero por alguna extraña razón sabía también que no podría soportar el rechazo que se le venía encima. Decidió visitar a Ginny y ver su habitación, le contaría lo sucedido y dejaría su mente en un modo de tranquilidad engañosa. Después leería y se prepararía para aquello. Todo muy original. Pensó.

Albus daba vueltas por su despacho escuchando una melodía que provenía de un arpa encantada que acababa de comprar mientras le ponía agua al fénix. De pronto unos cuantos golpes lo sacaron de su entretenimiento. La puerta se abrió poco a poco.

-Albus!

-Minerva querida! Que te trae por aquí a estas horas de la mañana?

-La señorita Weasley Albus, quiere dar clases de Transformaciones extra, dice que es un peligro con una varita. Y yo estoy de acuerdo, el caso es que mis horarios no son los adecuados para ello… solo venía a comentártelo y a traerte café.

-sabes que prefiero el chocolate…

-le eché chocolate.

-fascinante… en cuanto a las clases- tomó la taza y le dio un largo sorbo- podrías subirte a la señorita Weasley contigo…, después de todo llevas siendo su tutora más de seis años, no le vendría mal convivir con alguien que no le dé el ejemplo de sus hermanos.

-Mcgonagall rió. –

-la verdad es que cualquier Weasley con una varita es un peligro- ambos sonrieron, nada bueno podía venir de aquello.

-entonces crees que haciéndola convivir conmigo mejorara? Yo creo que la idea va a asustarla Albus…- el anciano rio.

-es lo más posible, pero le gustará y te alegrará un poco, tú también necesitas una dosis de juventud tras la guerra minerva…- ella hizo un gesto.

-yo estoy bien… y gracias por la proposición, hablaré con Weasley… muy buenos días Albus…

-así sean querida- la mujer salió de su despacho, lo que no sabía era que darle ideas a Albus Dumbledore nunca era bueno, porque por más cuerdas que fuesen estas ideas, él siempre podía terminar dándoles la vuelta y convirtiéndolas en las ocurrencias más peligrosas del mundo. Y eso era exactamente, lo que acababa de provocar Minerva Mcgonagall.

Las horas pasaron, entre risas y momentos de nerviosismo en la habitación de Ginny, había aceptado la proposición de Mcgonagall pero no se movería hasta dentro de unos días.

-solo tienes que estar tranquila Herms… analiza cómo está el estado de ánimo del murciélago y ataca si hace falta, no mereces que te trate mal

-Ginny!- no le gustaba que lo llamasen así, ella nunca lo hacía-

-oh perdona! Pero se fuerte y no temas, como mucho dejarás a Gryffindor sin un solo punto antes de haber comenzado el curso.- ambas rieron ante la idea, eso era algo muy, muy posible.

Hermione fue a su cuarto una hora antes de que la clase comenzara.

-Sea puntual! Sera cretino!- dijo para sí misma sacando el uniforme del baúl, no sabía si debía ponérselo aun, así que decidió ponerse la falda del uniforme con una camisa color crema que le había regalado Ginny y una capa negra que la señora Weasley le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Se acomodó el cabello y se lavó la cara con agua fría para despejar su mente.

-allá vamos…- se susurró a sí misma- y tras tomar su varita salió por la puerta.


	5. Chapter 5- Todo comienza

**_Gracias a todas/os por los reviews!:3_**

**_Sheysnape_**

* * *

La puerta hizo un sonido seco al abrirse, un sonido que le revolvió el interior a la joven sin entender por qué. Se fue abriendo poco a poco, casi como si la propia madera dudase de que aquello fuese lo correcto.

No escuchó nada en el interior de la clase, aquello era oscuro y húmedo, y la sensación térmica bajaba unos cuantos grados en comparación con la torre.

Tampoco vio a nadie, y eso la ponía realmente nerviosa, la varita del hombre encima de la mesa principal le llamo la atención, sí que estaba en la clase con ella, él jamás saldría a ningún sitio sin su varita ni dejaría un hechizo para que la puerta abriese automáticamente. Se dio la vuelta para continuar buscando, pero no le hizo falta, chocó contra un pecho cubierto por tela negra, abotonado hasta el cuello al que ella tristemente llegaba en altura.

Dejo que sus ojos viajasen lentamente hacia arriba, hasta llegar a unos ojos negros que la dejaron paralizada, la miraba fijamente sin decir absolutamente nada, no expresaba nada, solo la estaba analizándola por completo, clavándole las orbes negras en las temerosas marrón miel.

-Señ…or…- sabía que la voz le temblaba, lo sentía en su interior así como el sudor que comenzaba a impregnar sus manos, en un movimiento súbito el hombre se acercó a la mesa y tomó su varita realmente asustando a Hermione. La analizó otros cuantos segundos apoyado en la mesa.

-siéntese…- aquella voz. Jamás se acostumbraría a esa voz cavernosa, grave y atemorizantemente tranquila, siseante…

Miró la silla que había en frente de él, se acercó lentamente hasta sentarse en ella, mirándolo, esperando algún gesto. Pero él hombre parecía querer tardar a propósito, como si estuviese pensando mil cosas a la vez en su interior.

-Granger… usted no quiere estar aquí, y yo mucho menos quiero que su indeseable presencia me acompañe cada tarde, por lo que le recomiendo que se limite a guardar silencio y seguir mis indicaciones…- eso la enfadó, pronto empezaba.

-señor!

-diez puntos menos para Gryffindor…- su voz era tranquila, sin alteraciones, se estaba controlando.

-pero… no puede quitar puntos a mi casa cuando el curso aun no ha empezado!

-veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor!

-Profesor Snape!

-_Legeremens!-_ todo se volvió un borrón, pudo sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, nauseas, mareos… las imágenes comenzaban a reproducirse en su cabeza, sabía que había entrado y eso le dolía, le dolía que lo estuviese haciendo de esa manera.

Una pequeña Hermione, con el cabello castaño completamente enredado, corría por un patio hacia unos columpios hasta sentarse en uno de ellos, parecían estar completamente vacíos, solo se escucharon los sollozos de una niña tras aquello, en la imagen comenzó a llover y de fondo las risas de unos niños, insultos típicos de edades tempranas, burlas, y más lloros "empollona!" "siempre está sola!" "rara!"…

Todo volvió a emborronarse, todo era negro hasta que la dueña de los pensamientos cayó de morros en un charco de barro a causa de un empujón. "bicho raro!" eso fue lo único que se escuchó. Más risas. Sintió el fuerte mareo de nuevo, estaba sudando y dolorida, se dejó sostener por la silla.

-que… sobrecogedor…- aquella voz tenía un tono de burla y saña que realmente le dolió a la joven.

-eso… eso es mi…

-no lo es para mí… veo que ya le dejaban claro lo que era desde pequeña…

-basta! Solo era… para ellos era rara…

-oh… no se preocupe…- un escalofrío recorrió al espalda de la joven.-…sigue siendo rara.

Ella cerró los ojos con importencia.

-debió avisarme…

-nadie la avisará al hacerlo… pero debí…- hizo una pausa larga mientras la miraba- imaginarlo… es tan inútil… tan blanda como el idiota de su amiguito Potter…

-no insulte a mis amigos!

-no sea como ellos! _Legeremens_!-Hermione intentó bloquear su mente, un borrón apareció pero al poco tiempo sintió algo recorrer su espalda, pegarse a ella, una capa rodearla al volar detrás de su dueño, un dueño que ya conocía, sabía que no estaba pasando. Sintió una mano en su cuello, agarrándolo sin hacer daño pero con firmeza. Estaba intentando entrar. "siempre… tan… inútil" aquella voz susurrándole en su oído, en su cabeza… de pronto sintió el ya conocido mareo, pero el recuerdo que su mente había elegido no parecía ser el más adecuado.

Un cuello abierto, lleno de sangre, dejando vagamente que más y más del vital líquido saliese de él, se escuchaba sus propios llantos, sus gritos, a Harry, a Ron.

-no podéis iros! La sangre… no para de… se está muriendo!, Harry! Ron!- nadie respondió, la imagen cambio casi al instante, vio su mano tapar la herida, volvió a escuchar sus llantos , su temblor y su respiración intentando encontrar un frasco de frágil cristal, tan frágil como su propia alma en aquellos momentos. Snape los sacó a los dos del hechizo inmediatamente.

-que…- Hermione se limitó a llorar.

-Controle su mente!

-no puedo!

-disciplínela como lo has hecho durante estos años, es débil! Siempre metiéndose donde no le llaman, siempre haciendo caso a su maldita decencia! Pero siempre tan ridículamente débil!- el ácido sarcasmo cortaba el aire que llegaba a los pulmones de la joven.

-no soy… débil!-Grito, estaba desesperada, se sentía tan mal que creía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Se levantó tirando la silla hacia atrás, acercándose peligrosamente a Snape, el hombre se puso rígido.

-creo que su inútil mente tendrá que hacer más esfuerzos por demostrarlo…-Lo susurró a pocos centímetros de ella, aquel tono de burla le dolía, y él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Hermione se paró antes de quedar frente a él. Y sin más salió del aula dando un portazo y llorando. Había sido suficiente por ese día.

La varita de Snape chocó contra la mesa con fuerza, su mano subió hasta el descuidado vendaje que cubría su cuello debajo del pañuelo negro. Maldijo seguir vivo de nuevo, otra vez más, la maldijo a ella, se maldijo a sí mismo, lo maldijo todo.


	6. Chapter 6- Mis mazmorras

Hermione subió las escaleras de la torre más rápido de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida, no lloraría, se prometió a si misma que no le haría llorar más el primer día, pero le era difícil cumplirlo, una sensación de impotencia, decepción consigo misma y un dolor desconocido se la estaban comiendo por dentro de forma literal.

Entró en su habitación y se dejo caer en la cama, sentía un agotamiento psicológico impresionante, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía que los músculos no les responderían a la hora de levantarse.

Pensó en tomar un libro y leer un rato para olvidar todo y poder seguir adelante con aquello, pero antes de ni siquiera poder levantarse había caído en un profundo sueño.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente con el cuerpo en mejor estado, simplemente estaba exhausta y el dolor de cabeza continuaba ahí. Decidió ir a desayunar quizá algo caliente le vendría bien, se encontró con Ginny en las escaleras y se encaminaron hacia la ya abierta puerta del gran comedor.

Ambas se sentaron mientras hablaban de lo que cada una iba a hacer ese día. Al parecer Ginny se pasaría a los aposentos de Mcgonagall esa misma tarde, Hermione sabía que a pesar de que a su amiga no estaba muy contenta con la intensidad de las clases le vendría bien para prepararse.

La mente se le perdió mientras la pelirroja le hablaba de los entrenamientos de Harry y Ron, la mirada se le quedó en la taza de té humeante que tenía en las manos. Podía sentir dos ojos clavados en ella, sabía que si ella levantaba la cabeza dejaría de mirarla. Pero no lo hizo, aquella presencia imponente le recordaba que aun estaba ahí y eso la tranquilizaba de alguna manera.

-Ginny… ire al baño no tardaré- la joven Weasley le sonrió pensando en que no se había enterado de nada de lo que ella le había estado contando. Continuó mordiendo una tostada y dando pequeños sorbos a su café mientras leía el profeta hasta que sintió una presencia en su espalda, se dio la vuelta quedándose helada y soltando un pequeño grito al ver a Snape mirándola con una mueca entre divertida y de asco.

-aah!- el hombre rodó los ojos.

-oh, vamos Weasley… déjese de espectáculos… haga algo productivo con su vida y dele esto a la señorita Granger…- dejó un pequeño frasquito con un liquido azul claro encima del periódico de Ginny.

-que…e…es?- Severus le clavó la mirada.

-es bastante obvio que eso no es de su incumbencia, déselo.- ordenó, y sin más volvió hacia la mesa de los profesores pero salió por la puerta trasera que había junto a su sitio en la mesa.

-Hermione volvió del baño a paso lento y se sentó en la mesa, Ginny le acercó el frasco.

-que…

-Snape. Me dijo que te lo diera. No sé que es…- Hermione miró el frasquito sorprendida.

-qué es?- la joven no contestó. "poción herbovitalizante?" eso era lo que su mente le decía. Miró a la mesa de profesores, pero él ya no estaba ahí.

Abrió el frasquito y lo olió. Sus sospechas se confirmaron. Sin pensarlo dos veces se la tomó, los ojos de Ginny se abrieron como platos.

-estás loca! Podría estar enve…

-no lo está.- Sentenció la joven, y terminó el contenido del frasco dejándolo sobre la mesa.

-te veré más tarde Ginny…- salió del comedor hacia la torre a paso rápido, entro en su habitación, la cerró y sin pensarlo hechizo las cortinas que se cerraron.

-_bombarda máxima!- _un jarrón explotó destrozándose en mil pedazos.

-bastardó!- las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Porque la tenía que confundir de esa manera? El muy bastardo se sentía mal? O simplemente se estaba burlando de ella? A que estaba jugando?

Se tiró en la cama, no podía hacer otra cosa, pero el agobio que sentía era realmente insoportable. Decidió salir a dar un paseo, a pesar del intenso frió que hacía fuera. Se echó la capa encima y salió de su habitación a paso rápido, necesitaba dejar de pensar. En general, de pensar del todo. Salió a los terrenos del castillo, saludando a Hagrid a lo lejos. Pensando en la clase de aquella tarde, sabía que no lo podría controlar que él era demasiado fuerte. Debía agradecerle por la poción o sería darle la oportunidad de reírse de ella? por que aquella poción?

Snape solo daba vueltas en la clase de pociones, acabó sentándose en uno de los pupitres atrás del todo, aquella memorias de Granger cuando era solo una niña volvieron a su mente. La joven lo había pasado mal, pero eso a él no le importaba verdad? Se recordó a sí mismo de aquella misma forma. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-eres idiota Severus…- se susurró a si mismo.-un autentico cabrón…- comenzó a reír vagamente y con una sonrisa falsa y cansada al eliminar esos recuerdos de su cabeza, se maldijo por haberle dado la poción, tan débil se estaba volviendo que necesitaba pedirle perdón de esa forma? Ella no era como él, ni siquiera parecida, ella solo era la amiguita sabelotodo de San Potter y la zanahoria retrasada. Volvió a maldecirse por tener que estar forzando a su mente para pensar eso. Ahora se estaba volviendo sensible?

Vio a la lechuza del director, el ave dejó una carta encima de su mesa y para su sorpresa salió volando cuanto antes. La miró extrañado y abrió el sobre, desdoblando el pergamino y comenzando a leer, sintió como sus manos apretaban el papel arrugándolo, no sabía si con rabia con frustración con rencor… no sabía porque pero comenzó a caminar hecho una furia hacia el despacho del director. La puerta se abrió antes de que el la derrumbase o cualquier otra barbarie.

-¡A mis mazmorras!- Albus lo miró con una sonrisa, sus cálculos nunca fallaban.

-¡Quieres que se quede en MIS mazmorras!


	7. Chapter 7- Por qué hace esto

-Cálmate hijo, es solo una proposición dejare que lo pienses bien, solo quiero que comprendas que será más cómodo para los dos. Sabes que no intento que la aceptes, pero te voy a exigir que la trates bien…

-no va a bajar a mis mazmorras! A mis aposentos! No va a invadir mi espacio más!

-no te ha hecho nada Severus!

-no quiero que baje!- Severus estaba realmente desquiciado, no podía soportar el hecho de que ni siquiera él sabía porque sentía tanta rabia hacia ella.

-piénsalo… acabarás dándote cuenta de que no merece que la trates así, y ojalá en ese momento te sientas como una basura Severus…- Snape lo miró con rabia, proyectando todo lo que sentía hacia sí mismo. Hacia todo.

-Por cierto… como fue la clase de ayer?-el hombre no respondió estaba intentando calmarse.

-es… inútil… demasiado frágil y débil…- Albus lo miró con recelo.

-solo necesita tiempo, confío en que no la hechizaste antes de explicarle nada siquiera…- Severus se quedó callado, no le hacía falta responder.

-oh Severus eso es… cruel!

-eso es lo correcto, nadie va a explicarle nada ni a avisarle cuando se metan en su maldita mente!

-tienes que comprender que para ella no es fácil Severus, la atacaron y eso la dejo marcada, quiere aprender para deshacerse de ese dolor! Deberías sentirte orgulloso de que una mujer tan inteligente como ella sienta que tú puedes ayudarla!

-mujer…-la ceja de Albus se alzó ante el susurró frustrado de Snape.

-cuando quieres que ella baje…- Albus sonrió.

-en un par de días, debo comunicárselo a ella…

-a ella se lo dices el persona y a mi me mandas una maldita carta?-Albus comenzó a reír de buena gana.

-había más posibilidades de que tu me hechizases Severus… admítelo…- el hombre dio un gruñido.

-ella no querrá bajar…- diciendo eso se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

-no es tan terca como tu Severus.

El oscuro mago se dio la vuelta.

-no querrá!

-ooh, gracias por aceptar Severus…

-no he aceptado!

-lo harás- el hombre se dio la vuelta completamente rojo.

-te odio!

-que tengas una buena tarde hijo…

-senil!- cerró la puerta de un golpe, se escucharon gritos en los pasillos, el hombre pasó a toda velocidad hecho una furia al lado de Mcgonagall que se dirigía al despacho. Severus se paró y se dio la vuelta.

-escúchame bien maldito viejo la próxima vez llamaré a San Mungo y les diré que ya no puedo soportar tu demencia!- Continuó caminando dando grandes zancadas. Cerró las puertas de las mazmorras tras él y agarró una botella de whisky de fuego que había sobre la mesa. El reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde, tenía tiempo a ahogar sus penas durante un rato. No podía soportar aquello.

Minerva entró en el despacho de Albus riendo.

-se lo has dicho verdad?- Albus asintió.

-oh Albus porque eres tan cruel? No va a tratar a Hermione ni siquiera decentemente!

-sabes que es lo mejor para que ella aprenda, y el comportamiento de Severus es más ridículo que nunca! Ni siquiera él sabe por qué la odia…- Minerva lo miró aun enfadada.

-si que lo sabes albus…

-se que… le recuerda a sí mismo, pero esa no es razón para…

-tu verás lo que haces…

-espero verlo… Minerva… espero verlo- la mujer salió de allí con un mal sabor de boca, no estaba segura de que eso fuese a ser una buena idea.

Hermione subió a su habitación tras pasar un rato en la sala común con Ginny, aquello estaba vacío pero la verdad era que se estaba bien, todo era tan tranquilo… a las siete la joven weasley le indico que debía comenzar a llevar sus cosas a los aposentos de Mcgonagall.

-tu deberías ir bajando a las mazmorras, son casi las ocho…- Hermione asintió, se puso una chaqueta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras y cruzar los pasillos intentando convencerse de que no iría tan mal.

Llegó a la puerta y tocó, no se abrió ni escuchó absolutamente nada, tocó de nuevo, nada. Cuando estaba a punto de irse la puerta se abrió lentamente, al darse la vuelta por el sonido de la puerta. Lo vio sujetando la puerta, un brillo extraño en sus ojos, muy extraño.

-llega tarde Granger...- Hermione miró el reloj.

-dos… minutos…

-tarde.- Sentenció el hombre.

Al entrar volvió a ver aquella silla ahí frente a la mesa en la que Snape se apoyó.

-siéntese…

-no lo… haga de nuevo… - Severus sonrió de forma cínica.

-por qué?

-por favor…- la voz de Hermione fue una súplica.

-no aprenderá de otra forma…- ella intentó no parecer irritada hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando.

-y después que hará eh? Obsequiarme con otra poción herbovitalizante para sentirse mejor por ello?- Severus la miró amenazadoramente.

-no ose, hablarme así… maldita arrogante!

-usted es el único arrogante aquí!

-_legeremens!_

-_protego!_

Pudo ver como él contenía el hechizo en su interior pero una imagen pasó por delante de su mente, la botella de whisky de fuego, pudo sentir la rabia que él sentía en aquel momento, vio la conversación con Dumbledore, y con el portazo en las mazmorras todo se evaporó y solo vio a Snape acercándose peligrosamente a ella, en un par de zancadas la había levantado de la silla y la tenía contra una de las estanterías llenas de frascos, Hermione estaba paralizada.

-como ve Granger… vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos… así que le recomiendo…- un fuerte aroma a menta, sándalo y otras hierbas la invadió, mareándola por todo lo que acababa de ver y escuchar- que no se atreva a hacer eso muy a menudo… y que… controle su boca…- cerró un segundo los ojos dejándose envolver por un agobiante aroma a vainilla y miel.

Hermione dejo que su cabeza se apoyase en la estantería la cercanía era agobiante.

-por que hace esto…- sentía que no podía respirar bien.

Snape se separó de ella y movió un par de veces la varita, se escucharon cristales moverse, a los pocos segundos le tendió una taza de un té, olía muy fuerte.

-tómeselo. Después probaremos de nuevo. Solo tiene que construir un muro. Ya sea con otro pensamiento que no vaya a serle útil a su enemigo, o con una visión, un muro. Algo. Y esta vez no voy a pararlo.

Dio un leve sorbo al té, era fuerte pero sabía bien. Vio como Snape la observaba apoyado en la mesa, en su mirada había algo que le hacía pensar que la miraba como a un fantasma. Que era eso que tanto lo asustaba de ella? que creaba esa rabia?


	8. Chapter 8- Es una inútil

Se tomó el té lo más rápido que pudo sin quemarse. Se le quedó mirando unos segundos pensativa.

-siéntese…- ella volvió a la silla a paso lento, lo miró detenidamente, y lo vio mover la varita hacia ella. Un temblor recorrió su espina dorsal con fuerza.

-recuerde el muro… o el pensamiento… algo a lo que desviarme si realmente desea confundirme a pesar de que al final consiga entrar. El tiempo que le saque al atacante es primordial…- Hermione asintió preparada, su mente buscaba un recuerdo que pudiese distraerlo, algo casual, que a un enemigo no le diese pie a utilizarlo para hacerle daño. Ni a un enemigo, ni a Snape.

Lo miró una última vez antes de escuchar su voz, sabía que no iba a aguantar esa vez sin comenzar a encontrarse más, estaba agotada.

-_legeremens…_

Se sintió caer, pero visualizó a su madre, la última vez que la vio, llevaba una bandeja de té hacia su cuarto y sonreía a pesar de saber que su hija no estaba para nada feliz, le acababa de explicar que la caza de muggles de voldemort había empezado en una forma comprensible para un muggle. No le dijo sus intenciones de borrarles la memoria y mandarlos lejos… todo se emborronó, vio a Granger acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola para ver a Lunático.

Este le entregó una carta ella la abrió y pareció leerla, se sorprendió de ver que las lagrimas asomaban por sus ojos antes de haberla abierto. Cayó. Cayó de rodillas llorando para después ser abrazada por el licántropo con dolor. Había obliviado a sus padres, los había mandado lejos de ella y aun así ahora estaban muertos. Vio como la imagen se hacía cada vez mas borrosa e indefinida, ella estaba luchando por sacarlo, podía sentirla gritarle en su interior, la iba a dejar agotada si continuaba, pero quería saliera por sí misma.

-_pare!_

_-como se siente Granger? Débil quizá? Contrólese!- _aquel tono de burla y superioridad no le hacían más que daño.

-_por favor!..._- lo sintió salir con fuerza haciéndola caer de la silla, de rodillas frente a él.

-no está tan mal… - ella no respondió, volvió a sentarse temblando por el cansancio y la falta de fuerzas.

-no obstante, me dejó entrar…

-yo no le dejé, me dijo que eligiera un recuerdo, ese era el mío…- Snape la miró sin comprender.

-por que querría enseñarme eso?

-es el primero que me vino a la cabeza…- Una ceja se alzó con incredulidad.

-no lo era…

-era el segundo…- La miró comprendiendo cual era el primero, pero él ya había entrado en aquel y lo que sentía al verlo no le gustaba por lo que agradeció que ella hubiese decidido suprimirlo.

-puede irse… es tarde…- ella intentó levantarse pero cayo medio mareada en la silla.

-no… puedo…- Severus rodó los ojos.

-lo que faltaba… no se acostumbre mal Granger…- se acercó e ella y le tendió la mano. La joven intentó enfocar la vista y la agarró temblando, podría jurar que aquella era la primera vez que tocaba esos largos y pálidos dedos desde que lo vio por primera vez. Aun así casi no se podía mover. El hombre la ayudo con la otra mano impulsándola y Hermione se sujetó en su hombro.

-es una inútil… - dijo molesto, ella no respondió, estaba demasiado distraída con aquel aroma a hierbas y con no caerse y desnucarse con la silla.

-una… completa… Inútil…- de un impulso la agarró en brazos, Hermione se quedó paralizada. Snape la miró, ella comprendió.

-el… el pasillo de… los prefectos de Gryffindor… la… última puerta…- Sintió un fuerte mareo antes de aparecer delante de la pared.

-puerta?

-oh… perdón…- Paso su mano con un vago movimiento por la pared y una puerta de madera apareció, el hombre la abrió sin soltarla y observó la habitación tras cerrar las puertas.

-valla… veo que Minerva no se ha andado con tonterías… es tan cursi como la sala común…

-es cómoda…

-vallase despidiendo de ella…- Hermione lo miró mal desde la cama.

-oh… no me mire así lo último que quiero es que invada mi espacio personal… simplemente dele las gracias al director…- Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-cuando…-él hombre se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-cuando usted quiera según Dumbledore, será igual de doloroso… así que le sugiero que no lo alargue mucho…- soltó con ironía.

-mañana…

-mañana?- el hombre la miró incrédulo-si que tiene prisa Granger… no sé si debería sentirme alagado…- La joven bufó. Aquel hombre no tenía solución.

-acaba de decir que no quiere que lo alargue…- Snape abrió la puerta.

-mmh…- el sonido de conformismo desconforme que hizo le hizo gracia. Era bueno resignándose a pesar del mal carácter que tenía.

-Hasta mañana…- ella no obtuvo respuesta, la puerta se cerró con fuerza, estaba muy enfadado, lo sabía, pero ella no podía hacer nada. Miro su armario y lo hechizó, la ropa comenzó a doblarse encima de la cama. Aquello iba a ser muy extraño, arriesgado y posiblemente… potencialmente peligroso.


	9. Chapter 9- Es confuso

Se quedó observando la ropa volar, y de pronto sintió como todo el cansancio acumulado en su cuerpo comenzaba a hacerse notar.

Cuando la ropa terminó de doblarse en la cama la volvió a hechizarla e hizo lo mismo con su baúl, haciendo que esta se fuese metiendo poco a poco, del resto se ocuparía al día siguiente. Se metió en la cama, pensando que era la última noche que pasaba ella ahí, de hecho la última que pasaría sola por ahora… aquello era una autentica locura a veces ni siquiera ella era capaz de comprender por qué le tenían que pasar aquellas cosas, aquel hombre parecía odiarla más que a nada y ella había conseguido todas las papeletas para que aquel año fuese una tortura cuando aun ni siquiera había comenzado.

-_Nox_…

Con aquel susurro todas las luces y el fuego se apagaron dejando a la joven Hermione dormir en paz después de aquel intenso día.

La mañana siguiente no fue nada fácil para la Gryffindor, según se levantó pudo sentir en el estómago la sensación de que algo importante pasaría ese día, intento despejar la niebla que embadurnaba su cerebro… Snape. Mazmorras. Miró a un lado con un ojo cerrado aun. Su baúl. La combinación perfecta para hacer conjeturas y levantarse temblando como un flan. Qué demonios iba a pasar a partir de ese momento? Salió de su habitación con el baúl ya transfigurado en el bolsillo, no quería volver ahí. Todo sería más difícil. Cerró la puerta tras ella y la hizo desaparecer. Ginny la sorprendió por detrás.

-por que la has desvanecido de esa forma?- Los ojos de la joven se le clavaron con obviedad en Ginny.

-ooh…. Claro, pero ya? Hoy? Tan pronto?- Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-creo que lo mejor es no dejarlo para después…- La joven Weasley la miró algo triste.

-no será tan malo… ya lo verás. Yo pensaba que Mcgonagall me iba a matar el primer día y aquí estoy…

-Mcgonagall no es Snape… ella no te odia…- la sonrisa de Ginny desvaneció.

-no creo que te odie…

-le doy asco…

-Herms! Eso no es cierto, lo único que le pasa a ese murciélago es que no puede hacerse a la idea de que le salvaste la vida y te lo paga de esa forma.

-oh, vamos Ginny esto no es nuevo siempre me ha tratado mal, no tanto pero… jamás a mostrado un minimo… es igual.- Ginny no dijo nada, no quería que Hermione pensase en ello en esos momentos.

-cuando iras?

-al atardecer…

-bien… ahora vamos a cenar, no quiero escuchar ni una palabra más sobre ello. Solo come…- Hermione sonrió ente eso, Ginny era igual que su madre.

Pero Hermione solo podía estar pendiente de la mesa de los profesores.

-Herms o te tomas el té y te comes esa tostada o te ataré el cuello a la mesa de forma que no podrás girarlo. No está ahí, no ha subido a desayunar.-

Hermione la miró sonrojada, de rabia y de vergüenza, que más le daba a ella si no subía. Eso era problema de él.

El resto del día pasó demasiado rápido hasta que comenzó a oscurecer en el castillo. Ginny la acompaño a los pasillos de abajo, antes de entrar en las mazmorras.

-Ginny…- La joven Weasley sonrió.

-todo irá bien, a no ser de que te mate… pero simplemente obedécele y no le dejes que se pase mucho… o tendré que bajar a poner orden…- Hermione rió al igual que su amiga y la abrazó.

-suerte Herms!- y sin más subió corriendo a la torre de Gryffindor. Hermione caminó hasta quedar frente a la puerta de madera oscura del final de las mazmorras. La tocó, para que quería atrasarlo más?

La puerta comenzó amoverse lentamente por si sola abriéndose con calma, demasiada calma.

-ho… hola?

-me he percatado de su presencia Granger no es necesario que moleste…

-pero…

El hombre se levantó sin dejarle terminar y se acercó a ella.

-y sus cosas?- ella introdujo su mano en la capa sacó el baúl en miniatura enseñándoselo.

-valla… solo eso?- ella asintió.

-no pensé que este año fuera necesitar más… tenía pensado ir a Hogsmeade esta semana a comprar algo de…

-no me interesan sus planes… Granger. Sígame…- ella solo obedeció el hombre le hizo surcar todo el despacho hasta que llegaron a una puerta de la misma madera que la principal. La abrió.

Había una gran cama en medio de la habitación, una sola ventana cerrada y tapada con una cortina verde botella bastante pesada, estanterías repletas de libros, mas estantería repletas de frascos, algunos baúles cerrados, algunas pilas de libros y más libros por el suelo. Un escritorio, y un armario grande y un sofá de cuero negro que parecía tener unos cuantos años. Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-si ha terminado de examinar mis aposentos le sugiero que comience a colocar sus cosas…- Hermione lo miró intentando no sonrojarse.

-donde…yo….

-por el amor de Merlín…- agito la varita apuntando al armario este se abrió, camisas blancas, negras una gris y una verde oscuro, el resto era negro, bufandas, guantes… todo. Las cosas del pocionista se hicieron a un lado bruscamente.

Hermione hechizó su baúl el cual creció hasta tener su tamaño normal y lo hechizo, este se abrió y la ropa comenzó a colgarse ante la atónita mirada de Snape. El contraste entre la ropa era ridículamente impresionante.

-debo… dejar algunas cosas en el baño…- le señalo la puerta que había a un lado y ella entró. Snape estaba muy callado. Demasiado.

Cuando salió aun continuaba ahí, había encendido un par de velas, al menos parecía mal acogedor pero hacía un frío horrible miró hacia la cama.

-donde dormiré?- la mirada de Severus se dirigió a la cama y después a ella. Hermione enrojeció completamente.

-hay un…- la voz le tembló, eso lo ponía nervioso?-…sofá ahí…- Hermione dio un par de pasos hacia el sofá.

-que se cree que hace? No va a dormir ahí…

-pero dijo que…

-por más que sea usted aun me queda un mínimo de educación Granger… yo dormiré ahí…

-pretende que deje que duerma en un sofá siendo sus aposentos?- la ceja de Severus se disparó con burla.

-prefiere que me meta con usted a la cama Granger?- Hermione se dio la vuelta y caminó nerviosa acercándose a la cama, estaba segura de que estaba más roja que una pluma de Fawkes. Y podía imaginar la sonrisa de victoria que tenía Snape en la cara.

-recuerde su clase…

-hoy también?

-prefiere que endurezca la de mañana?- Hermione pareció dudar.

-la verdad… si…- Snape hizo un ruido de conformismo.

-le día que usted comience a pensar con claridad, un Weasley en todo el mundo mágico demostrará tener cerebro…- dijo con sarcasmo.

-que no se meta con mis amigos!

-por favor Granger, difícilmente puedo admitir que sea normal que defienda a Ginebra Weasley… pero el idiota de su noviecito no merece lo suficiente la pena como para que auto ridiculice de esa forma…

-no es mi novio! Y no es idiota, solo es…

-idiota. Una pena que se malgaste así… le recomiendo que suba a cenar antes de que esa panda de gorrones no dejen ni los platos, y tome… espero que le ayude a calmar su ridícula frustración interna…- una taza de té caliente apareció delante de la joven.

-no me frustra que diga eso! A usted que me importa lo que yo hag…- la puerta se cerró sin dejarle terminar.

Miró la taza de té. La atacaba, y después parecía pedirle perdón con gestos, lo hacía sentirse mejor? Quizá simplemente ni él sabía cómo se sentía.


	10. Chapter 10- Al caer la lluvia

_**Gracias de nuevo por todos los ánimos y reviews! :3**_

_**Sheysnape.**_

* * *

Se bebió el té y se quedó unos minutos sentada encima de la cama, tras reflexionar un rato decidido que lo mejor sería subir a cenar y así lo hizo. Se sentó al lado de Ginny procurando no mirar a la mesa de los profesores.

-que, cómo fue?- Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-que quiere decir eso?

-solo me enseño sus aposentos y deje mis cosas, me insultó un rato otro rato a tu hermano y después me dio un té y se fue a cenar…- la cara de Ginny no tenía precio alguno.

-a Ron? Por qué?- Hermione volvió a repetir el gesto.

-ni idea…- Ginny prefirió no hacer conjeturas, siempre se había parecido a Dumbledore en eso.

-creo que será mejor que cenemos y que vallamos a descansar… bueno… si te deja, oh! Casi se me olvida… dónde dormirás?- Hermione enrojeció por momentos, Ginny frunció el entrecejo.

-yo ehh… me… me dejó su cama…

-con él?- Hermione enrojeció aun más.

-estás loca? Claro que no! Él me obligo a aceptar dormir en su cama y el se quedó con el sofá que había al lado…

-valla que caballeroso el murciélago…

-Ginny!

-en verdad es un detalle…- Hermione asintió girando la cabeza hacia la mesa de profesores y encontrándose directamente con aquella mirada, volteó a mirar a Ginny nerviosa de inmediato.

-Ginny… crees que debería hablar con él sobre ello?

-sobre qué?- Hermione parecía muy nerviosa, y estaba completamente sonrojada. Qué demonios le pasaba a su amiga?

-sobre el… accidente en la guerra… sobre porque me guarda tanto rencor… en verdad quiero saberlo…- La pelirroja la miró con comprensión.

-sabes Hermione? He estado pensando… y creo que se que tiene tan frustrado a Snape hacia ti… creo que él es quien quiere saber por que lo hiciste.

-y por qué demonios no lo pregunta?

-por el amor de Merlín y Morgana Herms… Es Snape!, además, yo tampoco lo sé, por qué Hermione?

-yo…- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- sentí que… él no merecía… no podía dejarlo…

-confiabas en él desde el principio verdad?- Hermione desvió la mirada.

-creo que debería bajar, ya no está en la mesa y… estoy cansada…- y sin más se levantó y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido hacia la salida y de la misma forma bajó los escalones hacia las mazmorras. Sin duda Albus debería invertir algo más en las antorchas de allí abajo, todo se iba oscureciendo, aun más si era posible por el simple hecho de que era de noche, llegó a la puerta y llamó, está se abrió, sabía que la había hechizado y que sabía que era ella.

-hola…

Lo vio, sentado en el sofá que se suponía que ahora era su cama, leyendo algunos pergaminos.

-va a quedarse ahí quieta o va a aprovechar para hacer algo?-Hermione tembló, en seguida se auto abrazó por el frío.

-hace frio aquí abajo…

-Gryffindors…- se levantó parando su mano delante del fuego el cual comenzó a arder soltando una potente llama.

-Gracias… cre…creo que tomaré una ducha caliente…- Snape la miró, un par de segundos después levantó la ceja.

-creo que ya sabe dónde está el baño… no se que hace ahí parada…- Hermione lo miró nerviosa, aquello era muy extraño. Snape bajó la mirada hacia los pergaminos pero la volvió a mirar en cuanto se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta del baño y desaparecer dentro, se escuchó el agua caer. Mejor sería distraer la mente corrigiendo a ineptos mentales.

Hermione, salió del baño a los quince minutos, vestida con el pijama que ese año había utilizado, pero eso no era la torre de Gryffindor, y un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espalda, vio que el fuego había bajado de nivel pero aun continuaba encendido, esa era la única luz en la estancia en aquel momento, pudo ver a Snape levantarse, no llevaba la capa encima y algunos botones de la levita estaban abiertos, la joven sonrió. Algún día aquella ropa lo ahogaría.

Lo vio mirar el fuego mientras parecía desatar más botones, hasta sacarse la levita, mostrando la impecable camisa blanca de manga larga, muy larga.

-le sugiero que deje de mirarme y se vaya a la cama Granger… -sintió sus mejillas arder.

-yo… eh… no…

-oh cállese…- Hermione caminó hasta la cama, aun sonrojada y abrió las cobijas.

En ese momento el pocionista se dio la vuelta para mirarla, su mirada cambio por completo al recorrerla de arriba abajo.

-está loca?

-ahora que pasa? Me estoy metiendo a la cama!- de pronto se fijo en que Snape no la miraba a la cara, si no a lo que llevaba puesto.

-acaso quiere morir de hipotermia?- Se miró a sí misma, llevaba un pantalón largo suelto de fino algodón, una camiseta marrón oscuro de tirantes y una fina chaqueta larga de gasa de manga larga.

-yo siempre…duermo…

-esto no es la torre de Gryffindor Granger… y no la pienso llevar en brazos a la enfermería a media noche…

-pero…

-haga lo que le dé la gana…- volvió a echarle una mirada de arriba abajo y se dio la vuelta súbitamente para entrar al baño. Salió a los pocos minutos con un pijama de seda negra.

-usted no va mucho más abrigado que yo- La fulminó con la mirada.

-yo no tengo frío, usted sí

-usted está acostumbrado…

-dese tiempo Granger… no sufra- dijo con sarcasmo, lo vio cerrar las cortinas e ir al sofá para echarse en él, aquello no parecía muy cómodo.

Hermione se tapó con las cobijas de la cama, aun temblaba un poco pero eso solo sería cosa de unos minutos pensó, aun así las vueltas que le daba su cabeza a todas las sensaciones y cosas que estaban pasando no la dejaban pensar con claridad.

Una hora pasó y Severus continuaba leyendo en el sofá, tapado con su propia capa, en verdad debería cambiar ese maldito trasto, podía sentir un par de muelles clavarse en su espalda, miró hacia su cama podía escuchar la respiración de la joven temblar, y eso solo quería decir que ella también estaba temblando. Y eso que demonios le importaba? Al parecer algo sí. No quería una Granger enferma en sus aposentos, o eso se dijo a sí mismo, no sabía si estaba dormida, pero tenía los ojos cerrados. Agarró su capa y se levantó aprovechando para quedarse unos segundos frente a la ventana mirando como la lluvia caía con fuerza.

Miró a Granger durante un rato, no sabía que pensar ni que sentir, estaba en su cama, no sabía si dormida o no, con paz en la cara pero temblando a pesar de todo, al no saber que sentir decidió volver al sofá, no sin antes echarle la capa encima, cubriéndola por completo con la gruesa tela.

La joven a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados había sentido su presencia delante de la ventana, la poca luz que sus parpados le dejaban sentir se había opacado al estar él delante, no estaba segura de si la miraba a ella o solamente miraba la lluvia, hasta que sintió una pesada tela envolverla por completo. Aquel ya conocido aroma a hierbas inundó sus fosas nasales y su cuerpo dejo de temblar envuelto en la cálida sensación que aquella esencia le daba, ni siquiera supo cuando se había quedado dormida, pero no tardo en dejarse llevar por un tranquilo, agradable y extraño sueño.

Severus la miró desde el sofá, si no estaba muerto ya una noche destapado en aquel viejo sofá no lo mataría, parecía que se había dormido y había dejado de temblar. No pudo evitar sonreír con cinismo. Se estaba volviendo un completo idiota.


	11. Chapter 11- El fuego por testigo

Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente envuelta en una sensación de calidez y de bienestar impresionante. Levanto un poco la pesada tela que tenía encima pero la cerró al instante por el frió que entró por el hueco.

-oh… mierda…- recordó donde estaba, se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba y se tapó mejor con aquella pesada tela de espeso algodón negro…

¿Pesada tela de espeso algodón negro?

Respiró profundamente aspirando aquel aroma al que ya se estaba acostumbrando, Sándalo, menta, hierbas… Su capa. Qué demonios hacía la capa de Snape encima suyo? Se la habría puesto él?

-si va a quedarse haciendo el vago en la cama durante toda la mañana, le sugiero que me de la capa…

Eso parecía.

Hermione se incorporó de pronto, y se sentó en la cama.

-yo… no, solo…

-va a bajar a desayunar?

Hermione se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta donde estaba el hombre tendiéndole la capa en la mano, él la agarró y se la puso.

-ahora… ire a vestirme…

-gran idea Granger…- y sin más salió de allí como si nada.

Hermione hizo la cama y se vistió y peinó. Había sido todo un detalle que le hubiese hechado la capa encima, sí que resultó ser él quien miraba por la ventana o a ella. Quería darle las gracias por el detalle, pero sabía que e él no le haría ninguna gracia. Salió de allí corriendo, tanto que aun podía ver a Snape a bastante distancia en el corredor principal, de pronto una mano la paró

.-Señorita Granger! Que ilusión encontrármela!- vio la sonrisa del director delante suyo.

-Profesor Dumbledore… ho… hola…

-oh querida ya tenía ganas de preguntarte como te está yendo con Severus ahí abajo… dicen que hace mucho frío…- Hermione sonrió nerviosa.

-si… un … un poco…

-estás cómoda?- Albus había decidido ser irecto esa vez- oh… no quiero incomodarte Hermione querida, pero sé que el carácter de Severus puede no ser fácil…

-por ahora todo está bien señor… Gracias por preocuparse…

-valla. Me alegro jovencita, hoy te lo robaré durante gran parte de la tarde, necesito que me ayude con unos asuntos…

-van a salir hoy? Pero señor… llueve a mares y… hace un frío helador!- el director la miro extrañado pero con calidez.

-no te preocupes, después de todo hay medios para no mojarse como eso… eso tan divertido que usan los muggles… como se llamaba… para… paragujas?-Hermione rio. No tenía solución.

-paraguas señor… paraguas… y no creo que el profesor Snape valla a meterse debajo de uno de esos. El anciano rio con ganas.

-yo tampoco… Granger, un placer verla…- ella sonrió y asintió, mientras veía como el director se alejaba hacia el comedor.

Ella entró detrás de él, se sentó al lado de Ginny que la miró preguntándole mil cosas sin ni siquiera abrir la boca, Hermione la ignoró.

-no vas a contarme nada? Vamos Herms! Como fue?- Hermione miró a la mesa de profesores un segundo y después a su amiga.

-bien… un poco de frio…

-como se comportó?

-solo durmió bueno… yo dormí… él no lo sé.- Ginny la miró, había algo que no les estaba diciendo, pero ella no la obligaría.

-quieres venir a Hogsmeade hoy?- Hermione asintió.

-a veces creo que me leer la mente…- las dos sonrieron y se levantaron de camino a las afueras del castillo.

En la mesa de profesores la conversación no parecía ser tan agradable como la de las dos Gryffindors.

-vamos Severus… no te cuesta nada

-hacerlo.

-nada- el oscuro mago rodó los ojos.

-no voy a ir a buscar ingredientes para el fertilizante de ese…

-Severus!

-Nunca te he pedido nada para Hagrid Severus, no te cuesta nada ir al bosque, tú podrías conseguirle los ingredientes correctos- Snape solo gruño.

-oh gracias…

-te odio…

Y sin más salió por la puerta de detrás de su silla maldiciendo.

-viejo… estúpido…- iba a darse un buen remojón esa tarde si es que no tardaba más en conseguir las malditas plantitas, la temperatura cada vez bajaba más y parecía que cayesen cubos de agua en lugar de gotas del cielo. Bien Albus, estupendo… pensó.

Ginny y Hermione se aparecieron en el helado pueblo, todo el mundo estaba realmente abrigado y cubierto con capuchas paraguas y demás.

-ropa?- Hermione sonrió

-ropa entonces- ambas entraron a una tienda cercana a las tres escobas donde ambas planeaban pasar el resto del día, después de todo el tiempo no acompañaba nada.

Estuvieron en aquel antro entre tranquilas conversaciones, la música de fondo, el fuego y cervezas de mantequilla hasta bien entrada la tarde.

-deberíamos volver al castillo…- Ginny asintió.

-a veces me pasaría la vida en este lugar…- Rosmerta pareció escuchar a la pelirroja.

-siempre habrá un puesto de camarera libre…- Ginny rió.

-destrozaría la vajilla en menos de una semana trabajando Rosmerta, no te lo recomiendo.

Las tres rieron y se despidieron hasta la próxima vez que visitasen el pueblo. Una vez en el castillo Hermione sintió una extraña sensación.

-oh… no… no… nononono…- Ginny la miró alarmada.

-que ocurre?

-mi… mi clase de legeremancia con Snape… se me había olvidado por completo…

-oh…

-va a matarme…

-tu solo corre…- Hermione asintió y sin tiempo a despedirse bajo las escaleras hacia las mazmorras lo más rápido que pudo, al colocar su varita en la puerta de madera oscura esta se abrió y entró respirando con dificultad, pero allí no había nadie, ni rastro de Snape…

_Se le habrá olvidado… no… a Snape no se le olvida nada…._ Se dijo a sí misma, se sentó en el sofá en el que había dormido él.

Eso no era cómodo para dormir, quizá si para sentarse, pero no para dormir, debía pensar en algo…

Los minutos pasaron mientras leía un libro en el sofá tapada con una manta, encendió el fuego cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y una voz que no podía confundir maldiciendo.

-mal…dito viejo… está senil… demente…- Lo vio cerrar la puerta detrás de él para darse la vuelta. Las manos de Hermione viajaron a su boca con preocupación se levantó del sofá sin saber ni lo que estaba haciendo.

Empapado de agua, el cabello negro parcialmente pegado al rostro despeinado por completo, más pálido de lo que acostumbraba si eso era posible y con los labios rotos y heridos a causa del frio.

-no crea que se me ha olvidado que no le he dado clase Granger…

Lo sabía.

-que le ha pasado!?- se acercó a él pero la mirada de advertencia de Snape la dejó clavada a un par de metros.

Snape le enseño las manos donde tenía algunas cortadas.

-su amiguito el semi-gigante necesitaba unas malditas hierbas para un maldito fertilizante que solo se encuentran entre las malditas zarzas del maldito bosque prohibido… y Albus parece no ser muy amigo de mancharse las malditas manos…

-sus manos! Y… tiene que estás helado y… está empapado!

-me he dado cuenta Granger… no sufra… sobreviviré…- el sarcasmo no dejaba de hacer acto de presencia, nunca.

Se acercó al fuego y se quitó la capa dejándola colgada en una silla se quitó las botas y las dejó frente a las llamas prosiguiendo a desabrochar la levita. Hermione enrojeció por momentos y bajó la mirada, Snape parecía haber olvidado por completo que ella estaba ahí. Dejó la levita sobre la cama prosiguiendo a desabrochar la camisa blanca, Hermione solo levantó la mirada para ver una pálida espalda, hombros anchos, llena de marcas, bajó la mirada en cuanto escuchó el metal del cinturón del hombre, pero solo lo desabrocho y se hecho la camisa del pijama negro encima antes de meterse al baño sonriendo con malicia l ver a Granger con los ojos clavados en el libro. Estaba más roja que un tomate.

A los pocos segundos la Gryffindor pudo escuchar el agua caer y vio el vapor salir por el pequeño hueco que había dejado abierto en la puerta. Salió vestido con el pijama y el cabello negro completamente mojado y despeinado. Se sentó de nuevo en la cama ignorándola completamente e hizo que uno de los baúles se acercase a sus pies, lo abrió sacó un par de frascos, gasas, vendas y e hilo. La joven volvió a enterrar su mirada en el libro de criaturas mágicas que estaba leyendo, no lo quería incomodar hasta que volvió a escuchar su voz.

-mierda… malditas….- Hermione intentó no reír, era bastante extraño verlo enredado con las vendas, pero era imposible curarse una mano herida con otra libre que estaba exactamente igual o peor, sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo cerró el libro sin hacer mucho ruido y se levantó acercándose a él, el hombre no se percató de su presencia hasta que ella se sentó a su lado en la cama, y despacio llevó sus propias manos hasta la del hombre que estaba sujetando el rollo de venda. Snape la apartó al principio, mirándola como a un fantasma, pero tras volver a mirar las heridas de sus manos le dio el rollo lentamente.

Con manos temblorosas la joven agarró con cuidado una de las grandes manos del hombre y mirando al baúl se agachó para tomar un frasco con un espeso liquido verde en su interior, vertió un poco en su mano antes de mojar dos de sus dedos en el compuesto con un olor parecido al musgo húmedo y comenzar a pasar los dedos por las cortadas con cuidado. La mano del hombre tembló un poco por el escozor, pero no mostró prácticamente ninguna señal de ello.

Tomó la venda y comenzó a rodear las heridas con ella dejando los dedos de la mano libre e hizo lo mismo con la otra. Snape no perdía detalle de cada movimiento de la joven.

-Granger… que…

-Ssh…- Hermione se levantó hacia el sofá donde tenía la bolsa de cuero marrón que había llevado a Hogsmeade, por suerte habían pasado por la botica de ungüentos de la señora Scott. Sacó un pequeño tarrito de cristal y volvió a sentarse en la cama, tomó aire y llevó la vista a los labios rotos y algo sangrantes del hombre, elevó una mano lentamente, con tiento hasta que rozó la barbilla del hombre.

Snape pareció quedarse completamente rígido. Pasó el pulgar rozando el labio inferior del hombre con cara de gravedad. Eso tenía que doler. Abrió el tarrito y untó un poco en su dedo índice, volviendo a alzar la mano mientras con la otra dejaba el tarrito y sujetaba el mentón del hombre intentando que no le temblase el pulso, pasó el dedo suavemente por el labio inferior que era al que peor estaba, notando como se suavizaba un poco, hizo lo mismo con el labio superior y cerró el botecito. Snape seguía mirándola quietó como una estatua, e incluso podía jurar que eso lo estaba asustando.

Pero no fue hasta que vio el rostro de la joven acercarse y dejar un cálido beso en su mejilla cuando pareció que el aire se había escapado de sus pulmones. Se llevó la mano lentamente hasta la mejilla como si pudiese tocar la cálida sensación con los dedos mientras ella guardaba el tarrito y se ponía una chaqueta.

-le recomiendo que no suba a cenar, no le va a venir bien alejarse del fuego…

Snape no parecía salir del trance como para hablar, seguía mirándola.

-y… gracias por lo de la capa.

Salió de allí cerrando la puerta tras ella, dejando a un Snape petrificado sentado en la cama frente al fuego.


	12. Chapter 12- Entre sombras y tormentas

**_Comienza a tomar forma :3!_**

**_Espero que os esté gustando la historia, gracias por los reviews!_**

* * *

Hermione no tardó en volver de la cena, no había comido mucho ya que aun seguía sorprendida consigo misma, le había parecido lo correcto agradecerle lo de la cama, no sabía si el beso en la mejilla había sido necesario, de hecho sabía que Ginny haría que la encerrasen en San Mungo si se enteraba, pero le había salido asó. Sonrió ante la reacción de Snape, ahora tendría que superar el trauma, se había quedado rígido.

Decidió regresar lo antes posible a las mazmorras, después de todo necesitaba descansar, todo aquello la estaba dejando agotada.

Abrió la puerta con algo de tiento, lo vio en el sofá, estaba leyendo el libro que ella había dejado antes de levantarse para curarlo, no la miró hasta que estaba casi delante del sofá.

-que hacía…- intentó controlar el temblor en la voz- que demonios hacía leyendo sobre los _Thestrals_ Granger?

Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-me parecen criaturas maravillosas, solo quería saber algo más.

Snape hizo un gesto de decepción.

-no sabe lo que dice… son representaciones de la muerte, son espíritus oscuros…

-jamás pensé que alguien como usted menospreciase a la muerte…- las cejas del hombre se dispararon, un sentimiento de rabia por algún recuerdo pareció recorrerlo de arriba abajo.

-Nunca hay que menospreciar…- la miró haciendo que se diese por aludida- ni… jugar con algo que es superior a todos nosotros Granger…

-no me mire así…

-no sea hipócrita!- la conversación que estaba habiendo entre líneas, todo lo que él le estaba echando en cara golpeó con fuerza en lo más profundo de la joven, realmente estaba enfadándose por su actitud.

-yo no pude dejarlo así… ahí! Me da igual que no lo comprenda…

Se acercó a la cama y se quitó la chaqueta tomó su pijama y se metió al baño, Snape estaba comenzando a sentir el enfado recorrer su cuerpo también.

La joven salió del baño sin ni siquiera mirarlo, vestida como la noche anterior y con el pelo algo revuelto. Snape dejo el libro y se levantó.

-si va a insultarme, tenga claro que me da igual…

-no se atreva a contestarme, es una insolente… engreída!

-si no fuese tan bastardó quizá…- pero Snape intentó caminar a grandes zancadas hacia ella, las piernas le fallaron e hizo un gesto de dolor, ese sofá era veneno para la espalda, y agarrar frió no hacía bien a la hora de levantarse con fuerza a encarar a alguien.

-Profesor!- corrió hacia él, se había apoyado en una mesa a pocos metros de la cama. El hombre retiro con un gesto de asco la mano de ella en cuanto lo tocó.

-no… se… acerque…- aquello sonó a peligro.

Lo vio ponerse en pie, con algo de esfuerzo.

-se encuentra bien?

-eso no es problema suyo, vallase a la cama…Hermione lo miró con rabia, no soportaba que se comportase así.

El hombre caminó hacia la silla en la que estaba puesta su capa frente a la chimenea, muy, muy despacio, vio que estaba seca, su aroma usual mezclado con uno dulce a vainilla y miel llenó sus fosas nasales, ahora su capa serviría de ambientador empalagoso con suaves notas de Granger para todo aquel que caminase detrás suyo. Perfecto.

La tomó al ver que estaba seca y caliente, se acercó a la joven que miraba al techo con resentimiento y sin avisar se la tiró encima. Hermione se sorprendió y no se movió.

Snape se dirigió al sofá y prácticamente se dejó caer en el echado hacia el techo en la exacta misma posición que la noche anterior, Hermione lo miró moverse incómodo e hizo la capa a un lado para sentarse en la cama y después levantarse, caminó hasta el sofá, Snape tenía los ojos cerrados pero sabía que ella estaba ahí.

-señor…- abrió los ojos para mirarla sin expresión.

-levántese un segundo…- el hombre levantó una ceja.

-para qué?

-levántese por favor….- tras un bufido se resigno a levantarse dolorido.

-no quiero que duerma ahí…- el hombre la miró con burla.

-y que propone Granger?

-le duele la espalda por eso…

-he dormido en sitios peores…

Hermione caminó hasta la cama y agarró uno de los cojines poniéndolo en medio de la cama, volvió a caminar hasta Snape.

-su lado, el mío.- señaló.

-está loca

-no va a dormir en el sofá…

-lo va a impedir usted?

-lo intentaré…- Severus se dio la vuelta para volver al sofá pero Hermione lo agarró del brazo el hombre agarró su mano con brusquedad pero enseguida la soltó con dolor, no recordaba las heridas en sus manos. Ella no soltó su brazo y la atrajo hacia la cama. De donde sacaba la valentía aquella Gryffindor?

Miró la cama y camino hacia el lao contrario al de ella, abrió las cobijas y se metió de mala gana.

-lo ve? Ahí estará mejor…- el gruño cruzado de brazos.

-sabelotodo…- Hermione sonrió y se metió en la cama. Aquello era muy ridículo, un cojín, un ridículo cojín había hecho que se sintiese protegido de todos los males que ella le pudiese acarrear.

Snape apagó el fuego intentando no prestar atención a la extrañeza y la incomodidad de la situación.

Ambos se taparon con las cobijas con infinito cuidado de no mover su cojín de protección, Y Hermione se envolvió con la capa, aspirando aquel aroma tan relajante lo se giró para ver a Snape boca arriba, parecía pensativo.

-tiene frío?- Giró la cabeza lentamente, algunos mechones de cabello negro le cubrían un poco el rostro.

-no.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y abrió más la capa, alzando su brazo en un movimiento rápido y tapando a Snape también, el suave aroma se coló por las fosas nasales del pocionista haciéndolo cerrar los ojos.

-le he… dicho que no.

-me da igual…

Snape la vio darse la vuelta, pero después pareció cambiar de idea, y se volvió a girar y el hombre se quedó mirando el rostro tapado por el cabello de la joven, en verdad tenía una expresión de paz y comodidad bonita, se había convertido en una mujer hermosa…

Lo siguiente que hizo fue pensar qué demonios hacía él pensando en eso, no sabía si estaba dormida, miro al cojín y sonrió. Aquello era muy infantil, pero necesario, aun no sabía porque, pero era necesario.

Escuchó la lluvia caer con fuerza, eso siempre lo había relajado. De pronto se escuchó el estruendo de un trueno, la joven abrió los ojos lentamente confusa, sonó otro aun más fuerte acompañado del destello del anterior, Hermione prácticamente saltó en el colchó, aferrándose bruscamente al hombre y mandando el cojín al suelo, Snape se quedó quieto asimilando la situación.

-Granger… que…- pero ella estaba abrazada a su cuello con el rostro enterrado entre su hombro y su rostro y temblaba de miedo.

-Granger…

-no…

-tiene miedo a las tormentas?

-no…

-yo creo que si…- la joven no se movió, asimiló lo que estaba haciendo pero el miedo no la dejaba moverse.

-Granger, esto no es…- la miró temblar, en verdad estaba asustada. Pasó una mano temblorosa por la espalda de ella, intentando tranquilizarla con aquel efímero roce.

-déjeme quedarme…

-donde?...

-así…- la voz llorosa lo asustó, no despegaba el rostro de donde lo tenía.

-Granger… esto no es… no es correcto… yo…-ella se abrazó más a él, se sentía mal por ello, pero no podía controlar el miedo, desde pequeña las tormentas la habían asustado mucho.

-lo siento…- La mirada de Snape se ablandó.

-son agradables Granger… un regalo de la naturaleza, no se a que le teme…

-el ruido… no lo sé… no…

-ssh… escúchelo…- un fuerte trueno volvió a iluminar las mazmorras.

-noo…- la joven se aferró más a él rodeándolo con una de sus piernas y estrangulándolo casi aferrada a la camisa, Snape cerró los ojos ante el contacto. El cabello de ella caía por su espalda rozando la mano del hombre que un continuaba en la misma posición, sus dedos recorrieron las puntas del largo cabello castaño inconscientemente, paró cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de que estaba sintiendo una sensación que no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había sentido, o si la había sentido alguna vez…

Su mente paró en seco e hizo que la joven levantase la mirada un segundo. Su rostro quedó a un par de centímetros de los ojos llorosos de la joven, aquello era una maldita locura.

-clase…- susurró al voz grave y cavernosa, Hermione lo miró extrañada.

-que…

-la clase… se la daré ahora…- la apartó lentamente, parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

-eso la ayudará a olvidarse de la tormenta y estará cansada… dormirá sin pensar en ello, se levantó de la cama nervioso, Hermione lo miró cerrar las cortinas y encender un par de velas.

-a que espera… siéntese- la joven se sentó en la cama aun temblando el hombre se colocó frente a ella, sin prestar atención a lo que la joven había provocado en él. Iba a volverse completamente loco.


	13. Chapter 13- Tus labios me confunden

Snape se apoyó en el respaldo que daba paso a la única ventana con la joven frente a él.

-no sé si lo podré parar…

-eso de pende de usted Granger…- la joven lo miró confusa, parecía que él estaba empeñado en hacerlo entonces, pero al mismo tiempo la quería perder de vista lo antes posible.

-prepárese… recuerde que tiene que elegir algo que enseñarme, de lo contrario su mente escogerá por usted, y eso puede hacerla una víctima débil…- Hermione intentó pensar, pero todos los recuerdos que le venían a la cabeza al estar ahí sentada a su merced no eran adecuados para nada, no sabía que mostrarle, pero tampoco tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para preocuparse por ello.

-_le…legeremens!- _sintió un mareo intenso, ni siquiera intentó impedir que entrase, simplemente le dejó hacerlo, Severus se sorprendió.

Al principio solo distinguió algunas sombras hasta que vio su propio rostro, ensangrentado, con una brecha en el lado derecho de la cabeza contra la pared de la casa de los gritos, pudo ver la sangre que brotaba de su cuello, la imagen cambió, los borrones negros lo dejaron mareado hasta que la vio llorar de rodillas frente a Lunático de nuevo, cambió, la vio viendo como la puerta de su propio despacho se abría lentamente, pudo sentir una extraña sensación de miedo y vergüenza, pero ella no le tenía miedo verdad?

Sintió que ella se había movido de la cama, luchando por sacarlo, hasta que sintió de nuevo la calidez de ella temblando por la tormenta, vio como se aferraba a él como si fuese la única protección hacia algo tan simple como unos truenos, podía sentir como el más mínimo sentimiento de miedo la alteraba, lo desprotegida que podía llegar a sentirse, todo el dolor que ella sentía en su interior, por él, por lo que había pasado ella misma, vio a Potter y a Weasley reír en las tres escobas con la joven Weasley y Lavender Brown, ella parecía estar pero solo miraba mientras daba suaves sorbos a una cerveza de mantequilla, sin saborearla siquiera, sin tener pie a disfrutar de nada más que de poder sacar de su cabeza el sentimiento de que algo no iba bien en el mundo mágico. La imagen cambió, la sentía golpear su pecho con rabia intentando que saliese, pero él quería ver, quería entenderlo todo de una vez. Escuchó sus gritos al ver su cuerpo tirado contra la pared, corrió sacando frascos de cristal en un intento de sacar el correcto, con las manos temblorosas, cortándose con los que se rompían.

Él aun recordaba aquellos gritos antes de caer inconsciente, también recordaba a Potter diciéndole que no merecía la pena, que ya estaba muerto que era un traidor. Le gritaba toda clase de cosas, les pedía ayuda pero lo hacía sola tapando la herida con la mano llenándose de su sangre, dejando que la de las heridas de sus manos se mezclase con la suya, solo porque ella sentía que él no lo merecía, que moriría si él ya no estaba, que había estado cuidando de ella desde que la vio…

Porque sí, Snape había protegido a Potter para saldar su deuda, pero había cuidado de ella siempre, su voz irrumpió los pensamientos que ambos estaban viendo.

_Sin usted Potter no hubiese hecho nada… solo tu entendías… solo a ti… podía dejarte pequeñas porciones de información sobre lo que debíais hacer… per llegaste más allá._

Aún la sentía golpearlo aunque con menos fuerza, estaba apoyando la cabeza en su pecho mientras le hablaba pero aun lo agarraba con rabia.

_No podía dejarlo… _fue lo único que le escuchó decir a ella entre lloros.

_Hubiese sido perfectamente capaz de seguir con vida, de defenderse sola… _sabía que ella no le estaba prestando atención del todo, pero quería decírselo.

_Debió dejarme ir…. Dejarme descansar para siempre, yo tendría que estar muerto!_

Ella lo sacó de su cabeza en ese instante, de un impulso, quedándose los dos jadeantes ella aun agarrándolo, con las lágrimas aun cayendo por sus mejillas pero sin sollozar, callada y aferrada a él.

-yo… - soltó la camisa de él, sin alejarse, subió sus manos el cuello de su camisa pero él las paró, sin brusquedad, solo las paró y lo desató el mismo, hasta la mitad de la prenda, dejando al descubierto el vendaje que tapaba la herida en la pálida y cetrina piel. Quitó la tela que la sujetaba y la destapó. Dejando que ella lo viera, no sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso, pero tampoco se lo iba a preguntar. Hermione tembló al ver la cicatriz, más reciente que el resto de las de su cuerpo, pasó sus dedos por ella subiendo la mano temblorosa.

-no podía dejarlo… eso… no es descansar… se merece… la oportunidad de…

-cállese…

-deje de hacer eso entonces…

-es la verdad…

-es su verdad….

-Granger…- pero se quedó callado, la joven cerró la camisa con las manos temblando, aun con el rostro contra su pecho.

-_nox_…- la oscura voz temblaba, las velas se apagaron.

-vallase a la cama…- ella solo negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo.

-hágalo!- comenzaba alterarse la joven intentó no llorar.

-se irá, si me duermo se ira, ni siquiera usted… todos se van, siempre se van cuando necesito a alguien parecen estar ahí pero en realidad…

-bienvenida a la vida Granger..

-métase su sarcasmo por donde le quepa!- El hombre la agarró con fuerza dejándola a ella contra la ventana, la lluvia caía con fuerza, acercó su rostro peligrosamente.

-no… se atreva a hablarme así…- la había subido al respaldo del golpe, se acercó más- es usted… la única ilusa insolente que pensaba que esos dos inútiles iban a valorarla lo más mínimo, tiene una mente privilegiada, usted se molestaba en aprender para ayudar, usted lo entendía todo, usted les hacía los deberes a esos malditos zoquetes que no sabían ni siquiera calentar el agua para hacer una poción! podía leerlo, verlo cuando lo corregía… Potter habría muerto ahogado por una planta si usted no le hubiese dicho que el sol la mataba en primer curso, por aquel perro sarnoso de tres cabezas si usted no hubiese descubierto que estaba ahí… y después de todo aquello la seguían tratando como si fuese una más, una simple sabionda a la que podían utilizar cuando les viniese en gana! cuando le deben la vida… y tu… niña estúpida, ilusa y crédula, sigues haciendo lo mismo y lo has hecho constantemente…

-cállese…

-seguir detrás de ellos para que no te valoren… parecer estúpida detrás de Weasley…

-no se meta en eso… yo no quiero a Ron… no es problema suyo…

-no se ridiculice de esa forma…- Hermione lo miró con rabia.

-usted no es nadie para darme consejos sobre lo que debo hacer con mi vida amorosa, no es más que un idiota, que no quiere afrontar que merece una segunda oportunidad, un cobarde que no quiere arriesgarse a vivir por si lo hecha todo a perder de nuevo…

-no me llame cobarde! No se atreva!

-es un maldito cobar…- sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos, de forma brusca, con rabia, necesidad y dolor, el mismo que ahora le estaba haciendo, pero eso no importaba. La estaba besando, sin duda se estaba volviendo loco, todo aquello lo estaba volviendo loco, aflojó el beso la sentir como ella se aferraba a su pecho, agarrándolo, no apartándolo, la soltó de golpe.

-yo… lo…siento…- Hermione lo empujó con rabia, se bajó del respaldo de la ventana y se metió a la cama hecha una autentica furia. Le dolía escuchar todo lo que él le había dicho, pero lo que más le dolía era saber que era cierto.

-Granger…- sintió el colchón hundirse cuando el hombre se subió a la cama, ella se tapó más con su capa.

-Granger… no debí…- tocó el hombro de la joven para que se diese la vuelta pero ella lo apartó, y se levantó de brazos cruzados mirando por la ventana, realmente estaba enfadada. Se sintió estúpido detrás de ella.

-usted piensa lo mismo que ellos…

-a que se refiere…

-siempre… lo decía bien claro no? Soy una sabelotodo, que lo único que sabe hacer es devorar libros y aprendérselos de memoria, no sea hipócrita por que usted piensa lo mismo! yo no pienso que usted sea un cobarde, siempre lo admire! Es… es inteligente y a pesar de sus errores tiró su vida por la borda por arreglarlo todo! Se dejó utilizar por Dumbledore así que no le voy a permitir que hable así de mi!

Los había utilizado a los dos al parecer, se acercó un poco más a ella, se sentía realmente mal, y el ya no recordaba lo que era sentirse así después de haberle hecho daño a alguien.

-es un bastardo…

-Granger…

-me ha besado para callarme!

-no la he besado para callarla…

-por que entonces?

-no lo sé…- tocó el hombro de la joven. Estaba confuso, y cansado de pensar, cansado de discutir con ella.

-no le creo…- Se acercó más a ella.

-que hace…- se dio la vuelta lentamente. Lo miró a los ojos negros, todo estaba oscuro, y el parecía perdido en la oscuridad de aquella habitación.

-no… no lo sé…- fue ella entonces la que se acercó a él lentamente.

-no se compadezca de mi Granger… no necesito que…- pero se calló al verla ponerse de puntillas y acercarse, besándolo igual que lo había hecho el, sin brusquedad sin la rabia, pero sin saber realmente que la llevaba a hacer eso, acarició el cabello negro haciendo que él se agachase para responder el beso siendo más alto que ella, pasó una mano de su espalda a la cintura, y ambos se separaron mirándose.

-esto… no… está bien…- Snape la miró confuso, antes de que ella les diese una última probada a sus finos labios, se sentía segura de esa forma, como no se había sentido jamás.


	14. Chapter 14- Va a quedarse?

La joven se quedó quieta por unos segundos, el hombre aun la tenía agarrada, pero se sentía tan bien estar así… Pareció soltarla lentamente.

-debería irse a dormir… es… muy tarde.- Hermione lo miró con dolor, podía imaginar la reacción que iba a tener él, no iba a decir que no la comprendía porque realmente podía entender el miedo que él tenía ante eso.

-no…- Snape la miró casi suplicante, no le mostraba nada, no había expresión alguna en su cara, pero al mirarlo a los ojos podía verle pedir por favor que durmiese de una vez, no tener que afrontar la situación más.

-Granger…

-no quiero que se valla…

-me quedaré en la cama, pero por favor… es tarde y debe descansar…

- se que no es por eso… iré… creo que tomaré un baño…

-estaré en la cama…- Hermione intentó sonreírle, pero estaba igual de asustada que él. Lo vio tirado en la cama mirando al techo y pensativo, si algo era Snape era un hombre de palabra, estaría ahí cuando ella saliese.

Se metió en el baño y simplemente dejó el pijama caer, giró la manilla del grifo y la bañera comenzó a llenarse de agua caliente, llenando la estancia de vapor, dejo un pequeño espacio abierto en la puerta ya que el baño no tenía ventana alguna y se metió al agua dejando que toda la tensión que tenía desapareciese, de lo contrario sabía que esa noche no pegaría ojo. No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que acababa de pasar, que iba a pasar? Porque sentía lo que sentía? Porque aquella necesidad? Porque Severus Snape…

El pocionista estaba en una situación parecida en la cama, quería huir de aquella situación, más que nada porque ni siquiera él la entendía, pero él no era así, él había sido quien la había besado, pero ella lo había besado después y no con la brusquedad con la que él lo había hecho, eso lo hacía sentirse culpable ya que sabía que muy probablemente le había hecho daño… pero ella no había dicho nada, había respondido. Maldijo a Albus, en qué momento se había dejado meter en eso?

Se levantó y sacó un par de copas, después de todo ella también necesitaría un poco y no iba a molestarse en tratarla mal, estaba demasiado cansado, las llenó de vino de elfo, no era el momento de empezar con el whisky de fuego, y se sentó en la cama dejando la de Granger en la mesilla, vio a la joven salir mientras le daba un sorbo a la copa por encima del cristal, decidió no decir nada, la joven se acercó con el cabello medio mojado, un suave aroma a flores y miel llenó sus fosas nasales, maldijo por lo bajo, ni haciéndolo conscientemente le ponía las cosas fáciles.

Lo miró, el silencio era incómodo.

-le he… dejado…- Hermione miró la copa.

-vino de elfo?- el asintió dándole un sorbo a la suya.

-Gracias…

-mmh..

Le dio un pequeño sorbo, siempre le había gustado el sutil sabor del vino de elfo.

-debería cambiarse eso más a menudo…- Snape la miró extrañado.

-no se a que se refiere…

-el vendaje, debería cuidárselo más…- Snape se tocó el cuello. Sin más se quitó la venda y la hizo desvanecerse.

-que…

-en realidad solo lo uso para taparla, está cicatrizado… débil pero cicatrizado…

-está mejor protegida bajo la venda.

-aclárese Granger…- aquella discusión no tenía ninguna clase de sentido, simplemente era menos incómoda que el silencio, se acercó a él y apartó el cabello negro para poder ver mejor la herida.

-al menos no duerma de ese lado…

-Granger…

-podría ser peligroso… por….

-Granger….

-abrirse y…

-Granger hay que hablar sobre lo que ha pasado…- ella se le quedó mirando.

-yo…

-siento mucho haberla besado

-qué?- ahora porque demonios se enfadaba?

-que lo siento!

-por qué lo siente? Tan desagradable a sido?

-no es correcto! Por eso Granger! La obliviaré si lo desea…- iba a sacar la varita cuando sintió un golpe en la mejilla, se acababa de ganar una buena bofetada y no sabía ni siquiera por qué. Aquella no estaba siendo una buena noche.

-como se atreve, claro que no quiero que me oblivie! A diferencia de usted yo pienso lo que hago y no me arrepiento a los dos segundos de ello!- Snape la miró sorprendido. La sorpresa se convirtió en furia a los pocos segundos, o al menos él la convirtió para que no fuese tan notable.

-no se arrepiente… no se arrepiente!- se acercó a ella en la cama peligrosamente.

-no se arrepiente? Granger! Eso está… soy su profesor! No debí… de verdad quiere que me crea que no le causo repugnancia? oh vamos Granger quiere besar al murciélago grasiento de nuevo?- no tuvo que decir más, simplemente la sintió empujarlo contra el cabecero de la cama y juntar sus labios con los de él, aquel aroma dulce lo volvió a marear haciendo que cerrase los ojos y simplemente respondiese al beso, el cual se ralentizó a los pocos minutos cuando ella se acercó más pasando su mano hacia la nuca del hombre y acariciando el cabello negro mientras lo dejaba profundizar el beso, Severus se sorprendió al sentirla lamer su labio inferior sutilmente pidiéndole paso a más. Y él se lo dio, dejando que la lengua de ella probase su boca, y probando él la suya, embriagados por las sutiles notas de vino de elfo. El hombre dejó sus labios casi con pereza, aun juntándola a él estando sentado y ella a horcajadas de su cuerpo.

-debería… irse a dormir… es tarde…- Hermione enrojeció completamente y asintió, alejándose un poco de él y sentándose a un lado para agarrar la capa y taparse lentamente.

-no se irá verdad…- Snape rodo los ojos.

-no…- la tapó con la capa y se separó de ella dándole la espalda y tapándose él con las sabanas.

No tardó en sentir la mano de ella en su espalda, se quedó rígido.

-Granger… que…

-no duerma de ese lado si no se va a poner el vendaje… ya se lo he dicho.- el hombre se dio la vuelta encarándola con cara de aburrimiento.

-parece mi madre…- la joven rio, el hombre pareció pensárselo.

-no… espere… mi madre no se preocupaba tanto por mí como usted, permítame que me ahórrelas ganas de vomitar Granger…- la joven rió, maldito sarcasmo y maldito Snape, llevó la mano a la cicatriz de su cuello que ahora no estaba tapada y peino el cabello negro hacia atrás con los dedos.

-dese cuenta de que esto es una locura Granger… una maldita locura que no acabo de entender…

-ni yo…

-bien, al menos nos llevaremos algo positivo de ello… La señorita Granger no sabe responder a algo, Merlín lo tenga en cuenta…

-bastardo…- se acercó a él.

-Granger… pare.- lo ignoró y dejó un suave beso entre la comisura de sus labios y su mejilla antes de darse la vuelta.


	15. Chapter 15- Dime la verdad

Pero una mano en su brazo no le dejó darse la vuelta.

-Granger… tiene que olvidar esto… está mal no es… usted me odia, yo la odio… déjelo así. No quiero volver a...- ella se dio la vuelta, enfadada, muy enfadada, lo podía ver en sus ojos, no sabía si era enfado o decepción.

-no se… qué pensará, sabe… puede odiarme todo lo que quiera, pero yo no puedo… porque… desde hace años sabía que solo actuaba, algo me decía que solo intentaba pagar algo. No sabía qué, pero…- sintió una lagrima caer por su rostro- sabe qué? Me daba absolutamente igual… usted no sabe lo que yo siento, yo no sé lo que siente usted simplemente porque no me quiere dejar…- Se levantó de la cama, y abrió la puerta.

-Granger…- cerró la puerta detrás de ella el hombre se levantó a toda velocidad

-Granger!- salió por la puerta y corrió por el helado pasillo hasta alcanzarla y agarrar uno de sus brazos.

-Granger…- ella lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

-por qué? Yo no le he hecho nada, no le deseo ningún mal, jamás lo he hecho y ya no tiene por qué ser así conmigo…

-soy así…

-no cuando…- él la llevó de vuelta a sus aposentos sin ni siquiera escucharle terminar, ya sabía lo que ella le iba a decir.

-cuando le bese…

-soy tu profesor!

-no técnicamente!

-no sientes nada por mi! Nada! No puedes sentir nada por mi!- ella lo miró con rabia.

-no hasta que me he dado cuenta de que eras todo lo que siempre he…- se quedó callada y se llevó una mano a la boca, no se lo diría, no le dejaría verla tan débil.

-siempre has…

-es igual… es como… como todos los demás…- vio las lágrimas salir de sus ojos esta vez sin resistencia alguna.

-ni siquiera tu…- pero ella no terminó la frase simplemente se metió al baño cerrando la puerta con fuerza, no se humillaría más.

-Granger… Granger!- Golpeó la puerta pero sabía que sería inútil.

-Granger… por favor, yo…- tampoco era tan difícil, pero le costaba tanto…- yo… lo… lo siento. Por favor…

De pronto se recordó a él, tenía veinte años menos, la imagen de sí mismo tocando el cuadro de la señora gorda llorando, deshecho en lágrimas de forma literal rogando que abriesen la puerta llegó a su mente.

-otra vez no…- sacó la varita, no debía hacer eso… pero hacía tantas cosas que no debía…

-_Alohomora…- _la cerradura se giró abriéndose poco a poco, la vio sentada en el borde de la bañera, tapándose la cara para que no pudiese ver las lágrimas, se arrodillo frente a ella.

-lo siento… de verdad yo…- llevó sus manos a las muñecas de la joven apartándolas lentamente para encontrarse con los llorosos ojos miel.

-jamás debí tratar a… alguien tan… inteligente… honrada, valiente… como usted de esa forma… era… necesario… siempre lo fue pero… jamás pensé que fuese menos… que yo, que… nadie.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, sabía que para Snape arrodillarse de esa forma era una humillación. Pero volvió a bajar la cabeza.

-siento haberlo… besado… sé que no fue algo… agradable para usted…- Snape abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-por qué no habría de serlo?

-siempre… ni Viktor ni… Ron… él no me gustaba como algo más pero llegue a sentir y… ni siquiera él…

Snape acarició la mejilla de la joven subiéndole la mirada hasta sus ojos negros con tranquilidad.

-no va a decirme que es tan estúpida de pensar que una mujer tan hermosa e inteligente como usted puede compararse con un troll como Krum o una hortaliza naranja sin cerebro como Weasley verdad?

Ella solo asintió. ¿Eso lo acababa de decir Severus Snape?

-Hará que le quite el título de sabelotodo…- Hermione rió entre lágrimas, ¿estaba bromeando para hacerla reír?

-Espero que no. creo que es lo más bonito que me han llamado en este castillo…- él sonrió con una mueca.

-que honor…- Hermione volvió a reír, y lo miró a los ojos.

-Hermosa?- Snape enrojeció por completo, jamás lo había visto cambiar de blanco a rojo tan rápido.

-emmm….yo eeh…

-es lo que ha dicho… le… le parezco… - el hombre se removió el cabello negro nervioso.

-lo… sin… duda… lo… sabe que, debería saber que es atractiva y… oh vamos Granger no me hará pensar… que piensa que es un ogro cuando es sin duda muy…

-muy…

-hermosa…- lo dijo dándose la vuelta y lo más rápido que pudo, pero la joven lo agarró de la manga del pijama.

-Granger… voy a añadirla a mi lista de causas de insomnio…- se dio la vuelta para encararla, ella solo lo miró ambos de pie en aquel baño a oscuras, sin soltar la manga del pijama negro, Severus no parecía cómodo al verla agarrar ese brazo, en seguida recordó porqué y simplemente bajó a su mano, recorriendo los largos y pálidos dedos hasta entrelazar los suyos y quedársele mirando contra aquella pared fría.

-demuéstreme que piensa eso…

-por qué habría de hacer eso…

-quiero saber que no me lo dice por pena… quiero que me haga sentir que no me está mintiendo.

Snape la miró dudoso un segundo, pero se juntó un poco más a ella, haciendo que tocase la helada pared del baño con la espalda y simplemente se curvó lentamente hasta sin avisar besarla con suavidad, esperando a que ella respondiera, y no tardo en sentir sus labios moverse sobre los suyos, para su sorpresa dándole paso a más se juntó completamente a ella dejándola contra la pared y agarrando su cintura con suavidad, sitió una de las manos de Hermione acariciar su cuello hasta posarse en su nuca, recorriendo el cabello negro mientras mordía levemente el labio inferior del hombre haciéndolo suspirar y probando el interior de su boca, lo sintió moverse contra ella en un impulso lentamente, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido mientras recorría su espalda.

Bajando la mano hasta donde la misma perdía su nombre, provocando que se juntase más a ella, haciéndola explotar de nervios al sentir algo más de lo normal palpitando contra su bajo vientre al ser más alto que ella, la separó lentamente. Temblando.

-debes dormir ya…

-No…

-no me voy a ir… vamos…- la hizo caminar dándole pequeños toquecitos en la espalda hasta llegar el colchón, la joven lo besó unos segundos pero el hombre la separó lentamente son una sonrisa sarcástica.

-quien lo diría… Granger…- ella rio.

-iré al baño un segundo… procura dormirte…- ella asintió, sabía el porqué de lo del baño, cuando cerró la puerta se llevo las manos a la boca con sorpresa, con nervios, miedo e… ilusión? Provocaba eso en Severus Snape? Había dicho él lo que había dicho? Le parecía... una mujer hermosa? Mujer?... sabía que no dormiría, pero prefería no pensar en lo que estaría pensando, haciendo o… deshaciendo… Snape en el baño. Escuchó el agua de la ducha correr.


	16. Chapter 16- No ha de ser fácil

Se tapó con la capa esperando a que saliese del baño, no podría dormir con soltura esa noche o al menos no hasta que lo viese meterse a la cama. Qué demonios estaba pasando?

La puerta del baño se abrió, salió con el mismo pijama pero el cabello medio mojado y parecía más relajado, pero estaba helado, eso seguro no había visto vapor salir por la puerta así que seguramente se había duchado con agua fría, tras estar en la lluvia fría con un enorme frío. Muy inteligente. Pensó.

Abrió las cobijas y se metió en la cama sin taparse, boca arriba, parecía estar pensando, y pensar que ella estaba dormida, abrió los ojos lentamente solo para mirarlo, se sorprendió por lo tranquilo que parecía estar, pero sus ojos mirando fijamente el techo de la cama le decían lo contrario, no quería imaginarse la batalla que se estaba desatando en ese momento en el interior de Snape. Se fijo en la piel de su mano, estaba helado, pero al parecer eso le importaba poco en esos momentos al hombre.

-Tiene frio.

-no

-sí

Tomó un extremo de la capa, y se la echó encima, acercándose un poco a él.

-Gra…nger…- se acercó un poco más tomando la mano de él y sintiéndola helada en comparación con las suyas que habían estado bajo la capa, encendió el fuego con un leve movimiento de la mano y rozó una de sus manos con la de ella, estaba helada, entrelazó los dedos para después subir por su brazo, sabía que la sensación cálida estaba haciendo suspirar al hombre en comparación con el frio que sentía.

-Granger… por favor…

Pasó la mano por su pecho, encima de la camisa y se abrazó a él de costado, estando él mirando hacia arriba, sin previo aviso, simplemente hizo lo que sentía que quería en ese momento. Subió un poco el rostro hasta dejar un suave beso en el cuello del hombre y después recostarse sobre su hombro, aun con la mano de él agarrada.

-buenas noches…- Snape miró hacia abajo nervioso para ver el cabello castaño desparramado por su pecho y aquel aroma a miel y vainilla intoxicarlo.

-vas a volverme loco… sabelotodo- Hermione solo sonrió antes de sentir que sus ojos no aguantaban más y se cerraban por propia voluntad, cayendo en un profundo y cálido sueño.

Aquel aroma pareció comenzar a afectar al hombre, haciendo que el por primera vez en un tiempo que ni siquiera recordaba cerrase los ojos y se durmiese sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente sorprendentemente fue Hermione la primera en despertar, con una imagen tan extraña como tierna frente a ella. O en ella mejor dicho, porque al parecer Snape la había agarrado y pegado contra él mientras dormía, y su rostro estaba completamente relajado, al menos el trozo que el alborotado cabello negro le dejaba ver, lo apartó con los dedos, se veía tan en paz de esa forma… no tenía expresión alguna, el enfado se había ido y la amargura que a veces dejaban ver sus ojos descansaba bajo los cerrados parpados, acercó su rostro al de él lentamente, dejando un suave beso en los labios del pocionista quien abrió los ojos confundido lentamente, intentó no reír al ver su cara asimilando la situación, parecía que alguien había dormido bien después de tanto tiempo.

-que…

-buenos días…-la miró, con una extraña expresión, parecía estar valorando el hecho de que lo hubiese despertado con un beso. Y el hecho de que le hubiese gustado tanto. Que estaba sintiendo por aquella joven?

-bue…nos días… - miró la forma en la que la tenía agarrada, ahora incluso su subconsciente le tendía trampas cuando dormía? Es que ese maldito mundo mágico se había vuelto loco?

-esta lloviendo mucho… - Graaaan idea Severus, hablar del tiempo sería lo más adecuando en ese momento.

-asi es…

-va a… hacer algo esta mañana?- mal Severus. Mal.

-yo… sabe? Me quedaría aquí de por vida…

-no creo que mi brazo obtenga riego sanguíneo alguno si decide hacerlo…- ella rio.

-seguro que no…

-tengo que preparar pociones para la enfermería… estoy obligado a salvarles la vida a un montón de ineptos…

-yo…- Una ceja se alzó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-sus planes Granger?

-no tengo.

-y bien?

-podría… ayudarle…- Severus suspiró.

-podría…- ella sonrió.

-de verdad?- el solo asintió rodando los ojos hasta que sintió los labios de la joven sobre los suyos.

-mmmpffGranmmhger!- justo cuando empezó a envolverse en el beso ella lo soltó.

-en serio?- Severus bufó.

-si vas a hacer eso cada vez que me pidas algo…

-te gusta que lo haga?

-demasiadas preguntas sabelotodo, sube a alimentar a tu preciado cerebro antes de que se desnutra. A las ocho en el aula de pociones… ni un segundo más…-ella sonrió, pero a los pocos segundos su cara cambió. Qué demonios era todo lo que estaba pasando para él, no quería que todo aquello fuese un simple juego, tenía sensaciones que no conseguía entender. Snape pareció leerle los ojos.

-ahora que…

-que es todo esto…

-a mi me lo pregunta?

-si!

-Granger…

-tengo nombre! Va a tutearme cuando me besa y va a tratarme de usted segundos después como si fuese un juego?

-Her… Granger esto está… soy un viejo, no creo que… realmente sientas… nada por mí, no tengo nada que ofrecerte. Nada. Te llevo veinte años por Merlín!

-me da igual lo que creas… y son diez y nueve.

-sabelotodo.

-bastardo.

Hermione se levantó de sus brazos para mirarlo.

-es un mentiroso.

-no se atreva Granger…

-lo que dijo ayer… no lo sentía, ni siquiera lo piensa

-dije lo que pensaba Granger… pero por más que yo… seguirá estando mal…

-desde cuando le importa a usted lo que está bien y lo que está mal!

-No se meta donde no le llaman!

-hipócrita!- la cayó besándola con deseo, ella le devolvió el beso, casi entre lágrimas, no había sentido una opresión tan grande en su interior desde la muerte de sus padres.

-No soy fácil… esto… esto no es fácil para mí…- fue solo un susurro en sus labios, la mirada de ella cambió.

-no lo es para mí… y no pienso que lo sea para… ti

-ve a desayunar… te vendrá bien…- ella asintió y se cambió con magia. Pero lo miró unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse.

Sintió una mano agarrar su brazo y darse la vuelta, la miró solo un segundo antes de dejar un suave beso en sus labios. Ella sonrió. Salió por la puerta con una sonrisa, aquello no iba a ser fácil, pero algo en su interior le decía que no debía serlo.

Severus se dejó caer en la cama enterrando la cara en la almohada. Aspiró fuerte, mareándose por el placer, aquel aroma lo perseguiría hasta la muerte, el mismo aroma que lo había salvado de ella.

-sabelotodo…

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**En primer lugar, quiero daros las gracias de nuevo por todos vuestros reviews!**_

_**creo que ya va siendo hora de mover a estos dos un poco no creéis? x3**_

_**Espero que os siga gustando el fic :3**_

_**besos!**_

_**Sheysnape**_


	17. Chapter 17- Entre vapores

El día pasó realmente rápido, Hermione había quedado con Ginny en los arcos del castillo para hablar sobre todo un poco en general, la joven sabía que debía decirle todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin que ella se alterase, solo tenía claro que debía hacerlo.

-Ginny…

-Hermione te pasa algo? Para algo con Snape? Te ha dicho algo malo?- Hermione negó a toda prisa con la cabeza.

-no… es… solo que…

-te trata mal… si no quieres estar ahí abajo con él… puedes hablar con Mcgonagall o Dumbledore…

-no… es eso… yo… sabes que últimamente estoy algo ausente y… lo siento.

-lo se, supuse que era por Ron pero no es necesario que me des explicaciones Herms, es mi Hermano y tu eres como una hermana mayor para mi, yo estaré de acuerdo si quieres intentarlo con él…

-no es por Ron...- la ceja de Ginny se alzó.

-últimamente y… desde hace meses creo…- no terminó la frase, no era Ron, había dicho "últimamente" por lo que no era Harry… su mente comenzó a hacer conjeturas.

-…no lo admitía y solo sentía miedo por él pero…- Hermione comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Hermione… dime que no es lo que estoy pensando…

-siento que… siempre fue él…

-Hermione!- La joven bajó la cabeza pero no lloraría si ella no lo comprendía, era su mejor amiga, pero ya no podía negar aquello.

-Snape? Severus Snape? El mismo que te trata como a una autentica basura?

-jamás lo sintió así, me dijo que…

-dice muchas cosas Herms…

-lo he sentido cada vez que lo he bes…- Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron por completo.

-que lo has besado? Que te ha besado? Que habéis que?

-Ginny por favor…- La mirada de la pelirroja cambio al mirar a los ojos melados directamente, pudo leer el miedo y todo lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-te fías de Snape Herms? No consigo comprender que te puede… hacer… quererlo?

-él… siempre me entendió… se que confiaba en mi, siempre me dejaba a mí el trabajo porque confiaba… en que yo…

-creo que debo asimilar esto Hermione, no… no quiero que te duela, no pasa nada… solo tengo que asimilar esto…

Hermione sonrió y de pronto sintió los brazos de Ginny rodearla.

-estás loca…- ella rio triste.

-lo sé…- la pelirroja se alejó pensativa.

Hermione decidió bajar a las mazmorras, solo faltaban quince minutos para las ocho y sería mejor llegar antes, se quedó frente a la puerta cuando apenas faltaba uno, pasó su varita por ella y esta se abrió.

Lo vio al parecer calentando el agua de tres calderos de espaldas, el hombre no se giró, pero ella sabía que él la había escuchado, de acercó a los calderos y se colocó a su lado mirando lo que hacía.

-hola…- Severus le señaló uno de los tres calderos y ella sacó la varita para prender un fuego que flotaba debajo del caldero.

-no son complicadas, solo herbovitalizante, para el dolor de cabeza, y poción para dormir… por ahora…- Hermione asintió.

Snape caminó hasta los armarios y fue sacando frascos y cajas hasta llenar la mesa en la que estaban trabajando, comenzaron a trabajar en silencio, a oscuras con apenas un par de velas y el fuego para calentar la habitación hasta la noche que ya estaba cayendo.

Media hora pasó, y Hermione costaba unas raíces de mandrágora y unas hojas de menta mientras Snape removía la poción para dormir con parsimonia, la vio extrañarse al mo poder sacar el líquido de las raíces cortándolas con el cuchillo, sonrió de medio lado con sarcasmo y se acercó a ella.

-demasiados libros… -se colocó detrás de ella, no se molestó en pensar por qué.

-hágalo con la hoja del cuchillo, apriete con la mano… sale mejor- Hermione lo intentó temblando por escucharlo detrás suyo, pero sus manos acababan traicionándola y cortando la raíz.

-no… por Merlín…- se juntó un poco más a ella y agarró sus manos haciéndolo como si fuese una marioneta.

- la hoja encima… así...- movio su mano encima de la suya.

-ahora con la otra presione sin pasarse o salpicará…- colocó su otra mano encima de la hoja y presiono suavemente, el líquido salió a la superficie de la raíz.

La joven sonrió y dejó caer las gotas en el caldero lentamente, hasta darse cuenta de que Snape continuaba en la misma posición sabía que estaba mirando hacia abajo, no sabía si al caldero o a ella, inconscientemente se movió un poco hacia atrás, su cuerpo parecía querer asegurarse de que continuaba ahí, solo sintió su cuerpo quedar contra el del hombre.

Snape pareció temblar.

-la… menta.- Asintió sin moverse de aquella posición y volvió a tomarla pequeña daga de plata y cortar las hojas lentamente en trozos pequeños hasta que lo sintió respirar algo más fuerte y moverse un poco hacia delante, dejó de cortar por unos segundos e intentó seguir hasta que sintió una mano rozar su cintura hasta posarse sobre ella con una caricia, todo su cuerpo tembló, vio como los vapores del lugar comenzaban a nublarle la conciencia hasta dejar que su cuerpo se apoyase completamente en el del hombre.

* * *

**_ El Chapter 18 será Rated M. Leer bajo propia responsabilidad, se que lo estabais deseando... XD_**

**_Sheysnape._**


	18. Chapter 18- Aresto Momentum

Hermione sintió como las manos se alejaban poco a poco de su cintura, pero Snape no se movió de aquella posición.

-la menta… antes de que se oxide el resto…- Hermione obedeció muy lentamente echando tres porciones como lo indicaba el libro.

-una más…

-pero…

-una más… quedará más consistente- ella solo asintió y añadió una más sintiendo como él se dejaba rozar un poco más fuerte por ella.

-así…-ella sonrió, la voz del hombre sonaba algo ronca por la tensión y al vapor comenzaba a llenar completamente la estancia.

-lentamente… remueva… sin cambiar el sentido…- esas palabras en su boca sonaron como una melodía a oídos de Hermione, comenzó a preocuparse por las reacciones de su cuerpo.

Tomó el cucharón y comenzó a removerlo muy despacio y con movimientos suaves hasta que una especie de vapor blanquecino comenzó a salir del líquido verde.

-ya esta…- Snape sonrió para sí mismo, pero la sonrisa desapareció en cuando sintió que una de las manos de la joven viajaba hacia atrás hasta agarrar la suya y lentamente volver a posarla sobre su cintura. Snape tembló.

-_Aresto momentum…- _con solo aquel susurró el fuego de los tres calderos se quedó congelado por completo, el contenido de los calderos se quedó completamente quieto, solo el vapor continuaba saliendo de ellos. Parecía que sabía que aquello llevaría tiempo.

-que…- Acarició suavemente la superficie de su cintura con los dedos.

-no sé qué estás haciendo conmigo…- Hermione sonrió para sí misma al escuchar aquello, llevó sus manos a los bordes de la capa para envolverse en ella lentamente, vio como él metía su otra mano dentro de la capa también y no tardo en sentirla en su cintura al igual que la otra. La joven se dio la vuelta lentamente, muy despacio hasta sentir el cuerpo del hombre pegado al suyo, sacó la valentía de un lugar que desconocía para pasar de mirar la fila interminable de botones de la levita a los ojos negros que la miraban con miedo y necesidad.

Sintió una de las grandes manos subir por su cintura hasta su hombro, hasta quedarse en su cuello, acariciando su barbilla con el pulgar, lo sintió agacharse dubitativo, hasta que sintió los finos labios sobre los suyos, respondió al beso muy lentamente, sintiendo como sus manos la agarraban de una forma más posesiva.

-no entiendo… que quieres de alguien como yo…- ella intensificó el beso, no quería escuchar absolutamente nada de eso, no quería escucharle decirlo más.

-no… soy… nada, un viejo amargado…

-cállate- Snape la miró sorprendido y sus ojos se abrieron completamente al sentir que ella lo besaba aun más fuerte, por no gritarle, por no repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, sintió la mano de ella en su pecho, eso comenzó a tensarlo, respondió al beso resignándose a las atenciones que estaba recibiendo su propia boca, no tardo en tener el permiso para saborear el interior de la boca de la joven al mismo tiempo que cada vez tenía menos constancia de lo que sus manos hacían.

Hermione dejó su boca para bajar al lado sano de su cuello, dejando suaves besos en su cuello y pudiendo escuchar los suaves y graves suspiros del hombre quien la obligó con una mano en su cuello a volver a su boca, mientras la otra entre caricia y caricia iba desatando los dos primeros botones de la blusa color crema que llevaba, dejó que sus ojos viajaran desde su altura hasta el comienzo de unos llenos pechos encarcelador por un brasier negro de encaje, intentó no dejar salir un gemido, todo lo que había escondido bajo aquella ropa holgada era perfecto, malditamente perfecto.

Hermione sonrió al ver la cara del hombre y llevó sus manos el cuello de la levita, abriendo el primer botón mientras le hacía dejar de mirar sus pechos idiotizado y volvía a atacar sus labios, quitando al pañuelo negro que cubría su cuello por debajo y soltando el primer botón de la camisa blanca, continuando con los de la levita aun sintiéndose envuelta en la larga y gruesa capa negra.

-maldita… mierda de… murciélago…- Snape rió entre dientes mientras besaba su cuello dándole más acceso a su ropa.

-esto… no… es mmhuna… detención… creo que… eres una… bruja- Hermione hizo un gesto obviedad y simplemente por la frustración que todo aquellos botones le creaban la fila de botones se abrió por completo de golpe.

-muy bien… mi sabelotodo…- Hermione rio ante aquello completamente sonrojada, llevo ella misma una de sus manos el tercer botón de su propia camisa y comenzó a desabrocharlos ante la intensa mirada negra de Snape, el hombre alzó una mano lentamente, pero pareció no atreverse hasta que ella tomó su mano y la colocó cubriendo uno de sus pechos, el hombre acaricio el límite entre el brasier de la joven y su pecho, besándola de nuevo al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a dar suaves toques de presión sobre sus pechos y al mismo tiempo acariciaba su cintura con la otra mano.

Las manos de Hermione comenzaron a desatar los botones de la camisa blanca muy lentamente, pasando la vista por la cicatriz del cuello y descubriendo poco a poco la pálida piel del pecho del hombre. Era fuerte por todos aquellos años de torturas y misiones como espía, nada excesivo, ni gordo ni delgado, y no tenía mucho vello, algo aquí y allá y una línea que viajaba hasta desde su ombligo hasta perderse en los pantalones negros, dejó la capa y la levita caer por sus hombros y el hombre sacó la camisa de la joven tirándola lejos.

-esto… es de locos…- escuchó la grave voz temblorosa, insegura como no se dejaba escuchar muchas veces.

-ssh…- tomó la mano del hombre y lo acercó a la cama, haciéndolo sentarse en el colchón y acariciando su pecho con parsimonia, a un ritmo lento que lo estaba volviendo loco, el hombre estiró uno de sus brazos haciendo que la joven se sentara a horcajadas encima de sus muslos, intentó no pensar que había un poco más adelante, pero no le hizo falta evitar pensarlo porque a los pocos segundos él la había juntado completamente a su cuerpo, dejándole sentir a la castaña todo lo que provocaba en él, Hermione dejó la camisa resbalar por los hombros del hombre y lo volvió a besar mientras él se dejaba caer hacia atrás subiéndose a la cama más, y dejando que ella lo besara hasta que dejó sus labios para alzarse aun encima de Severus y llevar sus manos al broche del brasier, el hombre tembló y lo hizo aún más al ver como lo desataba y bajaba los tirantes sacándoselo por completo y dejándolo admirar los llenos y suaves pechos de piel pálida y los endurecidos pezones rosados.

Severus sintió que si no se quitaba los pantalones en ese momento algo le dolería a horrores al día siguiente. La joven lo besó son suavidad, dejando que él rodase su boca hasta uno de los rosados pezones para comenzar a succionarlo y a dejar besos sobre aquella sensitiva piel. Hermione no pudo evitar gemir al sentir la cálida boca del hombre sobre aquella área.

Severus le dio la vuelta de pronto, dejándola contra el colchón y quedando él entre sus piernas mientras continuaba bajando dejando suaves besos por su vientre hasta comenzar a desabrochar el pantalón de la joven, sacándolo y tirándolo con la camisa para después quedarse mirando la pequeña prenda de ropa interior a juego con el brasier. Desvió la vista sintiendo como cada vez su excitación era mayor y por la reacción al acercarse a la joven podía saber que la de ella también, tan pronto como Severus comenzó a lamer sus labios y el interior de su boca lentamente ella bajó una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos para tocar la hebilla del pantalón, sin dejar la boca de él a quien escuchó gruñir, sabiendo lo que ella iba a hacer. Para su sorpresa la joven dejó la hebilla y bajo un poco más solo para asustarse al trazar con los dedos el enorme bulto que había en los pantalones del hombre, recorriéndolo con los dedos y haciéndolo suspirar, en su boca.

Entonces sí, llevó las dos manos a la hebilla de su pantalón y lo desató con algo de miedo, bajándolos hasta únicamente dejarle unos bóxers negros, ahora estaban igual. Comenzó a acariciar suavemente el miembro del hombre por encima de los boxers intentando no tener miedo por el tamaño, no le gustaba admitirlo, pero jamás había podido llegar tan lejos con ningún otro hombre. No había sentido de esa forma a un adulto, y el hecho de ser quien era lo hacía aun más nuevo para ella. Severus pareció notarlo por lo que dejó que la joven se relajase mientras bajaba una de sus manos por sus pechos y su vientre, comenzó a tantear la zona entre sus muslos sintiéndola temblar y gemir suavemente en su oído.

-ssh… tranquila…- aquella voz oscura jamás había sonado tan dulce en los oídos de Hermione.

Pasó un dedo suavemente por encima de la fina tela de encaje negro, sintiendo lo mojada que estaba, ¿estaba provocando eso en ella? no podía más, apartó la fina tela acariciando los suaves pliegues húmedos lentamente, muy lentamente, haciendo que ella hundiese el rostro en su cuello gimiendo sin poderlo evitar, pero él no buscaba eso, al encontrar el pequeño botoncito de placer entre los pliegues comenzó a presionarlo lentamente, haciendo que se agarrase fuertemente a su espalda por las corrientes de placer que estaba sintiendo, eso no fue nada comparado a la sensación que le causo el hecho de sentirlo sumergir uno de sus largos dedos en ella, lentamente, entrando y saliendo al mismo tiempo que lo sentía rozarse contra su muslo, sus caderas comenzaban a rozarse y a forzar que aquel único dedo que la estaba torturándole entrase más en ella hasta que de pronto el hombre paró y solamente la beso.

La joven llevó las manos a la goma de los bóxers pero el hombre le paró las manos.

-no quiero que… te arrepientas de esto mañana…- Hermione dejo un suave beso en sus labios como respuesta.

-estás… segura?- lo volvió a besar con más fuerza.

-callate…- Severus sonrió y soltó sus manos dejando que ella se deshiciese de los bóxers y sorprendiéndose al sentirla tomar su miembro con cuidado y algo de miedo, sus ojos se abrieron completamente dejando escapar un fuerte gruñido cuando comenzó a mover su mano en movimientos realmente tortuosos, al rato se la quitó colocándose entre sus piernas y atrapando sus labios mientras ella rodeaba la cintura del hombre, lo sintió tantear su entrada un par de veces hasta que comenzó a sentirlo entrar en ella, muy lentamente, procurando no hacerle daño por el tamaño y por que el nerviosismo de la joven le estaba indicando algo que a él le asustaba más que a ella, al sentir la fina berrera se quedó helado. Él jamás había hecho eso con sentimientos de por medio, y jamás había estado en aquella situación, no quería hacerle daño, pero sabía que le haría daño, por lo que sin avisar la beso con fuerza y al mismo tiempo la embistió hasta introducirse completamente en ella. El gemido de dolor de ella se mezclo con un gruñido de placer por parte de él.

-ssh… ahora pasará… estoy contigo… vamos…- Hermione sujetaba la cintura de él con las uñas clavadas en la piel, esperando a que el dolor desapareciese, y así lo hizo, se convirtió en una ligera molestia mezclada con un inmenso placer cuando movió su cadera atrapando sus labios e indicándole que podía moverse, el hombre comenzó un suave vaivén, muy lento, no pudiendo evitar dejar caer pequeños gemidos de placer.

-tan… ugh… apretada…- la joven mordió suavemente su labio inferior, sintiendo la increíble explosión de sensaciones de sentirlo invadir su cuerpo de esa forma, probando su boca y haciéndola suya al mismo tiempo.

-He…Hermione… - aquel susurro hizo que ella juntase aun mas sus caderas rodándolas y extasiándolo de placer, provocando que cada vez se moviese más y más rápido, llegando a su cima propia de placer y llevándola a ella con él.

-severus… uugh… por favor…- el hombre aumentó el ritmo dejando que las embestidas fuesen cada vez más erráticas, sintió de pronto como todo explotaba, viniéndose con fuerza y llenándola completamente, su mente no conseguía pensar con claridad y solo escuchó a la joven gritar su nombre con aquella dulce voz de nuevo por segunda vez en aquella noche vez desde que la vio años atrás.

Hermione sintió como las descargas ya no eran soportables para su cuerpo, sintió una explosión de placer que jamás hubiese imaginado, y aquella fuerte sensación de calor llenarla por completo, el hombre se dejó caer intentando no aplastarla, besándola mientras solo llegaba a escuchar unos suaves susurros de su boca por la neblina que cubría su mente.

-siempre… fuiste tú…- Severus sonrió y la apoyó en su pecho tras darse la vuelta, haciendo un suave movimiento con la mano y conjurando un pequeño frasquito de cristal con un líquido rojo rubí, sabía lo que era, no dijo nada y simplemente obedeció a la mirada del hombre tomándosela. Le sonrió para después besarlo con suavidad, el hombre respondió al beso dejándose embriagar después por el aroma de aquel cabello castaño entonces completamente despeinado, lo embrujaba completamente, embriagaba su mente haciendo que no pudiese pensar, volviéndolo loco lentamente.


	19. Chapter 19- Al amanecer

**_Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews! :3_**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente fue Severus quien despertó primero, su cuello estaba cubierto por un cabello castaño y sentía un peso rodearlo que obviamente no era suyo, estaba desnudo, el pesó también estaba desnudo. Entonces recordó.

Pasó sus dedos peinando el suave cabello castaño, que haría ahora? Debía hacer caso a lo que sentía? Aun había algunos mortifagos sueltos, ella estaba en peligro con él, pero aun más sin él, y no podía imaginar dejar aquello pasar, y si todo salía mal?

Debía dejar de pensar, aquello ya no tenía sentido después de lo que había pasado, sonrió para sí mismo al verla moverse y pasar una mano por su pecho, abriendo los ojos lentamente, parecía confundida hasta que respiro el suave aroma del cuerpo del hombre. Abrió los ojos mirando a las orbes negras que la miraban con atención mientras acariciaba su cabello, subió un poco por su pecho hasta sus labios.

-ho…la…- Hermione sonrió al escuchar aquella voz.

-buenos días…- volvió a besarlo, Severus comenzó a sentir aquella sensación de calor subiendo por su cuerpo.

-pammhpara… debes subir a desayunar…

-es sábado…

-es igual…

-no tengo hambre…- Snape sonrió, aquella leona no tenía remedio.

-y que quieres hacer?- Hermione volvió a probar sus labios como asegurándose de que realmente él estaba ahí, acarició la punta de un mechón negro antes de responder.

-quedarme así…- el hombre volvió a sonreír de lado, aquel gesto entre sarcástico y sincero le estaba empezando a salir mucho cuando la escuchaba.

-bueno… morirás desnutrida en mi cama…

-pero en tu cama…- volvió a besarlo suavemente, hasta que sintió que volvía a estar completamente sobre él. Severus paró sus caderas, acariciándola lentamente, haciéndola echarse sobre él mientras la sentía dejar suaves besos por su cuello.

-debes descansar algo más… es pronto…- Hermione cerró los ojos mientras la mano de él subía y bajaba por su espalda, para pasar después a su costado, parándose tentadoramente en los lados de sus pechos, aquel había sido seguramente uno de los mejores despertares que había tenido en toda su vida, si no el mejor.

Dejó a la joven sobre el colchón mientras se levantaba, la mirada de teatro desesperado de Hermione le hizo rodar los ojos.

-solo voy al baño… ahora vengo… Gryffindors, siempre tan necesitados…

-bastardo…- Snape sonrió y se metió al baño.

No podía creerse lo que había pasado, sentía lo que sentía por Snape! Snape! Severus Snape! Intentó comerse las emociones que sentía en aquel momento, estaba muy asustada, eso no podía negarlo pero una sensación de seguridad y bienestar inundaba su cuerpo esa mañana, se quedó boca arriba en el colchón, tapada de cintura para abajo, completamente desnuda, miró su cuerpo pasando una mano por su vientre y entre sus pechos, realmente le gustaría a él lo que veía?. Dejó la cabeza caer con tranquilidad sobre los mullidos cojines, debía dejar de pensar tanto.

Severus salió del baño, la imagen que tenía en su cama no podía ser más perfecta, las sabanas tapaban lo justo y tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba seguro de que a ella le hubiese gustado más que los rayos de sol entrasen por la ventana al despertarla, pero eso él no podía dárselo así que encendió el fuego. No estaba dormida, pero tenía los ojos cerrados, se sentó en la cama observando como el pálido y plano vientre subía y bajaba, subiendo la mirada hasta los llenos pechos que lo llamaban a gritos, y que Merlín lo perdonase pero aquello era lo más irresistible que había visto en toda su vida.

Se metió en la cama de lado, no podía dejar de mirarla, acarició su vientre lentamente mientras veía como los ojos miel se abrían mirándolo con sorpresa, se acercó lentamente a los suaves labios de ella, besándola con lentitud, una lentitud que Hermione no supo mantener mucho tiempo, intensificándolo y probando la boca de él de nuevo, hasta que sin saber como el hombre volvía a estar saboreando y succionando uno de sus rosados pezones de nuevo, los ojos de ella se abrieron por completo cuando bajo dejando suaves besos por su vientre, la boca de la joven se abrió al ver su cabeza desaparecer debajo de las mantas y un pequeño gritito al sentir un pequeño beso sobre sus pliegues.

-Severus… - eso pareció no ayudar, sintió la lengua del hombre recorrer sus pliegues, hasta llegar al clítoris de la joven, dándole suaves toque y volviendo a los pliegues, hundiendo la lengua más en ellos y comenzando con movimientos tortuosos, dejando escapar suaves gemidos, Hermione no pudo evitar gemir en alto mientras sus manos se perdían bajo las mantas acariciando el cabello negro no pudiendo contener las reacciones de su cuerpo.

-Severus? Señorita Granger? Puedo pasar un segundo?

Ambos se quedaron helados, la nariz del hombre contra los pliegues de la joven haciéndola temblar mientras el maldecía algo por lo bajo, pero para sorpresa de Hermione no se paró.

-dile a ese viejo que me deje darte un orgasmo y desayunar en paz… ahora iremos a su despacho…- continuó con necesidad, quitándole cualquier posibilidad de hablar a la joven.

-Severus? Hermione?

-de…uugh…..mmmhdenos un segundo para…- Snape la miró asustado desde abajo – que terminemos….uugh… la clase y subiremos aaah…ah su despacho…- Hubo un silencio por unos segundos.

-os veré arriba entonces queridos, me alegro de que trabajéis desde tan pronto- se escucharon los tranquilos pasos y los silbidos del director alejándose. Y Hermione pudo sentir como el hombre subía la intensidad de su tarea haciendo que se agarrase a las sábanas sin soltar el cabello negro hasta que de pronto se sintió explotar gritando con fuerza, escuchando sus gemidos retumbar en las paredes de las mazmorras.

Dando una última probada a su intimidad Severus subió hasta atrapar los labios de la joven con suavidad, callando los gemidos y ahogándolos en su boca.

-eso... fue…- Snape sonrió.

-hay que subir o bajará de nuevo…- su cara cambió.

-que ocurre?

-Albus normalmente entra sin llamar…- la miró a ella.

-será por ti supongo…- Hermione sonrió.

-eso espero- lo besó antes de darle la oportunidad de levantarse.

-ssh… vamos, solo serán unos minutos… después bajaremos…

-bajaremos?

-Malditos Gryffindors… puede confiar en mi… soy un Slytherin…- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-eso es lo que me da miedo…- Severus sonrió acariciando un mechón castaño y en un movimiento de varita los vistió a los dos en la misma posición y se levantó a ponerse la capa, Hermione so siguió sonriendo.

-pero sabes qué? He sacado algo bueno…- Snape la miró desconfiado.

-y bien?

-le he encontrado una buena utilidad a tu nariz…- Severus no pudo evitar reír.

-por el amor de Merlín… leona descarada!- Albos salieron de las mazmorras, de camino hacia el despacho de Albus manteniendo unos centímetros entre ellos, Hermione intentaba no reír por lo rojo que se había puesto Severus con el comentario.


	20. Chapter 20- Noticias y promesas

Ambos subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al enorme halcón dorado que les invitaba a meterse en sus alas, ambos subieron y el animal comenzó a dar vueltas hasta parar frente a una puerta de madera clara con motivos dorados, Severus llamó con dos golpes secos y la puerta se abrió.

-oh! Queridos! Pensé que ya no vendríais como os ha ido la clase?- ambos enrojecieron por completo.

-Granger sigue siendo igual de inepta que hace un par de día no es necesario que me lo recuerde…- dijo con vos fría, Hermione se sorprendió de lo natural que le había salido aquello, pero claro, era Severus Snape.

-Severus…- albus lo miró con un brillo peligroso en los ojos, aquel anciano no les estaba diciendo algo, a ambos se les hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-no seas tan duro con la pobre jovencita… seguro que a adelantado mucho…- le guiñó un ojo a Hermione, de nuevo aquella mirada.

-un poco… sí- respondió la joven tartamudeando e intentando no susurrar.

-bueno, entonces sentaos creo que será lo mejor.

-Es algo grave señor?- dijo Snape en casi un susurro.

-oh no… no por ahora… como la señorita Granger sabrá el causante de aquel ataque durante la guerra fue nada menos que Greyback…

-todos sabemos eso Albus…- El hombre lo hizo callar con la mirada.

-no lo mataste Severus… -Los ojos del mortífago se abrieron por completo

-que? Lo maldije con un avad…

-no. Estaba protegido por Voldemort… debiste imaginar que una pieza tan crucial en su rompecabezas estaría protegida Severus…- Hermione no dejaba de mirar Snape fijamente, el habla se le había ido por completo, no podía pensar, ni siquiera estaba segura de estar escuchando lo que el director de Hogwarts estaba diciendo.

-Mierda…! Maldito cerdo….- Albus entonces se fijo en Hermione.

-Hermione querida… estás bien?- la joven no respondió continuaba mirando a Severus hipnotizada…

-Hermione?- Severus giró la cabeza, para encontrarse con los ojos miel, no comprendía porque lo miraba de esa forma.

-Hermione, hablaré un segundo con Severus a solas… te importa esperar fuera?

-claro…- no dijo más, aparto su mirada de Severus y salió por la puerta aun pensativa.

-que le pasa?- Severus se encogió de hombros pero estaba preocupado.

-quiere matarla Severus

-QUE?- se dio cuenta de su tono de voz- digo… que… por que debería importarme…

-Severus! Va a haber la primera caza después de la caída de Voldemort, esto no ha acabado, su mente aun es débil, y Greyback la quiere para él, matarla, torturarla, violarla…

-no la va a tocar!- Albus volvió a encender aquel brillo en sus ojos.

-Severus… debes andar con cuidado, la última salida libre a Hogsmeade antes de este curso, si así se le puede llamar… - rodó los ojos por la falta de alumnos- será muy peligrosa… y estará vigilada… por muchos de ellos…

-y que quieres que…

-no te separes de ella, cuidala… sigue enseñándole… y si le pasa algo grave por lo que ha escuchado comunícamelo, no tenía muy buena cara…

Severus se levantó de la silla temblando, aquello no podía ser posible, era un idiota, debió haberlo imaginado, el señor oscuro jamás ponía las cosas tan sencillas. Abrio la puerta para marcharse con Hermione.

-oh y… Severus- se dio la vuelta para mirar a Albus.

-ten cuidado, cuidala… y…- Los ojos de Severus pudieron leer todo un mensaje en las azules orbes de anciano director- …no le hagas daño.

Sus ojos negros se quedaron fijos en los de Albus unos segundos para después cerrar la puerta lo más rápido que pudo. Vio a Hermione apoyada contra una de las paredes del pasillo… se acercó a ella lentamente.

-Her….mione…- los ojos miel lo volvieron a mirar, sabía que estaban en medio del pasillo y que eso era de todo menos seguro, pero en ese momento le daba igual.

-Hermione… estás… bien?

-fuiste tú…- El hombre perdió el hilo de la conversación

-yo qué?

-tu… me… salvaste la vida en la guerra cuando Greyback intentó…- Severus enrojeció

-simplemente estuve en el lugar adecuando cuando… era…. necesario…- se quedó callado al sentir la mano de la joven en su pecho.

-como has podido estar quejándote de que yo te salvara de la mordedura… cuando tú me salvaste… de… Greyback, eres un bastardo…- Severus sonrió de lado, aquella mujer lo volvería loco, la vio ponerse de puntillas hasta que sintió los labios de la joven sobre los suyos, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercarse y la apartó tapándola con la capa.

Mcgonagall apareció en el pasillo, miró a Snape de una forma muy extraña, más que nada por la posición, muy extraña, que tenía el hombre.

-Severus…- Saludó sin mirarlo. El hombre la miró con una horrible mueca de falsa tranquilidad y la mujer solo se metió al despacho del director intentando no prestarle atención. Al mirar de nuevo había desaparecido.

Hermione sintió el suelo de las mazmorras bajo sus pies y como aquella capa continuaba rodeándola, intentó no reír por la cara de Snape al ver a Mcgonagall aparecer. El hombre la miró fastidiado, se había dado un buen susto.

-insufrible sabelotodo atrevida y descarada!- Hermione explotó entre risas sin poder aguantarse más, Severus estaba apoyado en la puerta de los aposentos y ella aun rodeaba por su capa sin poder parar de reír contra su pecho…

-lo siento… es que… tu cara… fue…- pero los labios de él la callaron…

-podrías… mmmhaber matado a tu… jefa de casa de un… infarto…- Hermione intensificó el beso- si te hubiera visto… besándome de aquella formmha… descarada…

-bastardo…

-sabelotodo… atrevida…- Un brillo en los ojos de Severus la asustó realmente, recordó lo que le había dicho antes de salir.

-espera… alguien me había dicho que vendría de nuevo a la cama…- Severus tembló ante aquella palabras…

-pero… se te pasará el día en la cama… podrías hacer algo con…

-ssh… vamos…

-oh… Hermione enserio?- la joven lo miró enfadada… no de verdad, pero aquella mirada al más puro estilo Molly Weasley empezaba a darle miedo al pocionista.

La sintió besar su cuello lentamente, pasó su mano por los botones de la levita pero para su sorpresa no los tocó y llevó sus manos directamente al cinturón de cuero negro de los pantalones del hombre.

-lo prefieres de pie? Mmh?- La voz de Snape se trabó, iba a decir algo pero solo abrió la boca, no pudo dejar salir ni una sola palabra. Los labios de la joven le hicieron cerrarla, los suspiros del hombre comenzaron a escucharse cuando la joven comenzó a tantear suavemente debajo del cinturón, sintiendo como la excitación en el hombre crecía cada vez más, dejo salir un gemido ahogado y sus ojos se abrieron por completo al verla bajar de rodillas al suelo y comenzar a desabrochar su cinturón lentamente, con una cara de concentración e intriga propia de examen.

-que…- pero se dio cuenta en seguida de que aquella pregunta era ridícula.

-no… tienes que…

-ssh…

Se cayó de inmediato como si aquello fuera una orden y dejo que su espalda chocara con fuerza contra la puerta de madera oscura al sentir como abría los pantalones y bajaba el zipper lentamente para sentir el enorme bulto sobresalir en los bóxers negros, comenzó a acariciarlo en lentos movimientos hasta que llevó una de sus manos a la goma de los bóxer, bajándolos lentamente y dejando libre el miembro completamente erecto del hombre, sintió miedo en esos momentos, jamás había hecho eso y no tenía mucha idea, Ginny le había hablado de ello, ella siempre fue más abierta que ella. En todos los sentidos, pero eso era todo.

Comenzó a acariciarlo, primero pasando las uñas lentamente por la base, vio como el hombre cerraba los ojos con abandono, comenzó a acariciarlo con algo más de intensidad, observando cara reacción del hombre, que simplemente dejaba salir suaves suspiros, hasta que comenzó a friccionar suavemente la cabeza de su miembro, entonces pudo escuchar silabas entrecortadas y gemidos ahogados, se armó de valor y dio una suave lamida a la húmeda punta, haciendo que el hombre se diese un fuerte golpe contra la puerta al dejar la cabeza caer del todo, la ceja izquierda se disparó.

-Severus!

-eh…uugh….estoy… bien…- Hermione sonrió, e introdujo la cabeza en su boca, dándole suaves lamidas en el interior.

-aah…- la vista de Severus de aquella forma estaba haciendo que se mojase completamente, verlo tan vulnerable y tan entregado a lo que ella le hacía era realmente nuevo. Comenzó a mover la cabeza, lentamente hacia delante, intentando introducir cada vez más en su boca, hasta que sentía que no podría más, entonces ejerciendo más presión volvía hacia atrás, los gemidos del hombre comenzaron a ser cada vez más audibles y una de sus manos se había enterrado en el cabello de la joven en un acto reflejo controlando suavemente los movimientos de la joven hasta que sintió una fuerte presión recorrer su cuerpo, la paró, haciendo que se levantase con fuerza y atrapando sus labio para después agarrarla en brazos y dejarla caer en la cama de espaldas, se subió detrás de ella rodeando su cintura, haciéndola dar un gritito, pero no podría más por lo que a ciegas desató el pantalón de la joven y se lo sacó de in tirón haciendo lo mismo con la ropa interior completamente empapada, separó sus muslos intentando ser todo lo gentil que podía y dejando que se echase de espaldas. Hermione pudo sentir el peso del hombre apoyarse un poco en ella hasta que lo sintió entrar rápido, tan rápido como dejó escapar un grito y las embestidas comenzaron a ser más fuertes dejándola atrapada de espaldas majo su peso y entre sus brazos, escuchó a la joven gritar con fuerza, estaba tan excitada que se vino realmente rápido llevándolo al borde a él también, sintiendo como la llenada por completo haciéndola sentir corrientes eléctricas de placer y cayendo sobre su espalda jadeante.

-te… he aplastado…- Hermione sonrió y el hombre se echó a su lado en la cama.

-Estoy en peligro?- Snape la miró y asintió acercándola a él y dejando que se apoyase en su pecho que aun estaba cubierto por la levita la cual se quitó.

-no dejaré que te pase nada… conozco a Greyback… va a tener que matarme para tocarte…


	21. Chapter 21- Dolorosa venganza

_**Vamos llegando al final, gracias por los reviews! Espero que os guste:3**_

* * *

Ambos despertaron al atardecer, ni siquiera se habían molestado en salir de la cama y Severus recordó que no creía haber hecho eso en toda su vida, miró a Hermione abrir los ojos lentamente encima suyo, aun estaba completamente desnudos, y a pesar de lo oscuro que estaba fuera ya que había parado de llover pero ni siquiera se veía la luna parecía hacer una noche bonita.

Hermione se abrazó a él.

-esto es tan… raro…- Snape sonrió.

-lo es…- la joven se levantó tapándose con la sabana.

-creo que iré a dar un paseo por el castillo.

-a estas horas?

-me apetece… y no me está prohibido ahora…- lo miró haciendo un gesto de obviedad.

-es una pena, podría haberles quitado unos puntos a esos Gryffindors…- dijo desganado, Hermione lo miró con ofensa fingida.

-Severus!- el hombre rio de buena gana.

-eres perverso…- él se acercó a ella desde el borde de la cama

-no sabes cuánto…- Hermione lo miró con picardía.

-no tardaré, solo quiero despejarme un poco…-lo besó con suavidad y se vistió para después salir por la puerta ante la atenta mirada de Severus, algo no le gustaba.

Hermione caminó por los pasillos hasta subir un piso y salir a uno de los patios, aquel en el que se despidieron en tercer año de Sirius.

Caminó hasta sentarse en uno de los bordes de la fuente, había encontrado su lugar, y se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba todo lo que había sentido por aquel hombre durante los últimos años. Se levantó tocando el agua helada con las manos, tenía miedo por la noticia que les había dado Albus, pero aun así el hecho de tenerlo a su lado la hacía respirar realmente tranquila, en ese momento recordó que ella no debería estar ahí fuera.

Ginny paseaba por los pasillos a pesar de ser menor que Hermione y saber que ella tendría que pagar un buen castigo por ello, a pesar de que el curso no había comenzado, Dumbledore no se arriesgaría a que nada malo les pasara a sus alumnos.

Salió a los pasillos exteriores, hacía frió, pero le apetecía tomar un poco el aire después de pasarse el día en la biblioteca ya que no había hecho absolutamente nada en todo el verano. Como todos los años.

Hermione vio una pequeña flor blanca en el fondo de la fuente, se agachó levemente mientras miraba su reflejo en la fuente y agarró la flor, pero por un segundo le pareció ver un reflejo que no era suyo, ese reflejo era mucho más grande… unos enormes ojos rojos se abrieron con una macabra sonrisa llena de dientes afilados, colmillos irregulares, amarillentos e infecciosos, intentó gritar, pero una enorme garra tapó su boca y la hizo caer a la fuente helada, sintió todo su cuerpo temblar, no podía moverse a causa de los grandes escalofríos que sentía, sabía que si no se abrigaba no saldría de aquella. Sintió que el fuerte golpe le abrió una herida en un costado de la cabeza, estaba sangrando, sintió como las garras se le clavaban en un costado, haciéndole un gran corte y aquel monstruo la levantó en brazos apareciéndose en las afueras del castillo caminando hacia el bosque.

Solo una pelirroja que se tapaba la boca con las dos manos presenció aquello, comenzó a correr hacia las mazmorras, sabía a quién podía pedirle ayuda, quien iba a matarla por no haber podido hacer algo. O iba a correr como un loco a por ella.

Tocó la puerta de los aposentos de Snape con todas sus fuerzas, montando un enorme estruendo, el hombre tardó en abrir pero cuando vio a la joven Weasley entrar sin pedir permiso intentando gritarle pero sin poder hablar su ceja se disparó y algo en su interior encendió todas sus alarmas.

-que ocurr….

-él!- Severus la agarró fuertemente del uniforme.

-que ocurre!- Ginny intentó hablar por el miedo.

-G….grey…Greyback! Herms… el… en el… patio! Se la ha llevado…- Severus la soltó y echándose la capa encima salió corriendo por las mazmorras con Ginny detrás pero sin poder seguir su ritmo, de su varita salió una potente llamarada de color verde esmeralda que parecía ser una llamada a Albus ya que subía hacia el despacho del director, salió del castillo a todo correr, jamás recordaba haber agudizado sus sentidos de tal, forma, correr tan desesperadamente, sentía el miedo en cada poro de su piel y sus ojos estaban completamente vidriosos, llegó a las afueras del castillo casi a los límites del bosque prohibido, Hagrid salió de su cabaña por el anorme escándalo.

-Snape… que ocurre!

-no dejes entrar Ginebra Weasley al bosque, no dejes entrar a nadie al bosque!

-pero que…

-hazlo!

Snape entró entre los oscuros arboles, corrió hasta que escuchó las ramas moverse y pequeños gemidos de dolor. De pronto lo vio frente a él. Con la mujer pro la que daría su vida en brazos, sus garras se clavaban en su piel y parecía estar cayendo en una fuerte hipotermia, estaba completamente empapada.

-Tú! Maldito hijo de puta… suéltala!

-ooh… es realmente entrañable… has llegado tarde Snape… creo que no te pertenece yo la encontré primero y yo voy a jugar con ella.

-hazle daño y te juro que…- sacó la varita amenazando al licántropo, pero este sacó una de sus garras todo lo que pudo, colocándola en la garganta de Hermione que lo miraba con los ojos suplicantes.

-Sev…erus…- los ojos del hombre no podía estar más llenos de dolor… todo aquello era su maldita culpa.

-suéltala….

-oh… es absolutamente precioso Sev… ahora usas sangre sucias para calentarte la cama? De verdad? y yo que creía que no era ese tipo de hombres…

-calla tu sucio hocico maldito perro de mierda! Voy a…- pero el licántropo fingió hundir un poco la garra en el cuello de la joven ella dio un grito llorando.

-en serio?

-para!

-tira tu varita la suelo traidor… quizá no la mate… tírala aquí, cerca… donde pueda verla…- Severus miró su varita y después a Hermione, la tiró sin pensarlo a los pies de Greyback y abrió los brazos… el licántropo tiró a la joven al suelo con brusquedad y sacó su varita apuntándola.

-no la toques… no le… no le hagas daño… hazme lo que quieras pero no le hagas daño…

-NO!- el grito de Hermione se podría haber escuchado en Hogwarts.

-no la toques…- Grayback rio de forma maliciosa mirando a Snape y apuntándolo con la varita, adelantándose un par de pasos hacia el hombre.

-el señor tenebroso hubiese querido ver cómo le hacía esto a un maldito traidor, que a pesar de tener el alma podrida, si es que tiene alma… a pesar de pertenecer a nuestro lado se vendía a Albus Dumbledore… ese maldito viejo que siempre te uso… jamás has tenido criterio propio Snape… siempre fuiste un asqueroso rastrero perdedor… así que le dedicare esto a nuestro señor… _Crucio!_

Severus cayó al suelo retorciéndose, el maldito licántropo realmente estaba poniendo todas sus fuerzas en torturarlo, sintió varias heridas abrirse, sintió la herida de su cuello dañarse y dejar salir sangre de nuevo por la reciente cicatriz, escuchaba los gritos de Hermione, quien miró la varita de Severus en el suelo, pero ella jamás… jamás había matado a nadie, grito y lloró con la varita en las manos mientras Greyback estaba demasiado ocupado en torturar a Severus.

Lo apuntó por detrás, ella no dejaría que lo matase, jamás dejaría que nadie lo hiciese si tenía que dar su vida por ello lo haría.

-_legeremens!_- el licántropo dejó el hechizo al escuchar aquello dejando al oscuro mago malherido en el suelo, sintió a la joven entrar dentro, con todas sus fuerzas, imágenes de Snape, de ella, de la vez que el la intento matar de Snape sufriendo en el suelo, escuchó la risa del hombre lobo en su cabeza.

_La niñita de Gryffindor jamás a matado a nadie verdad? sabes aturdir pero no eres capaz de matar y en cambio amas a un asesino… que cosas tiene la vida…_ aquello fue suficiente para que ella saliese de sus pensamientos, lo vio apuntar de nuevo a Snape pero ella sacó la varita del hombre tomo aire, y mirando por última vez a Severus apuntó a Greyback.

-Avada kedavra!- un enorme rayo de luz verde, un hechizo con una potencia poco común salió de su varita alcanzando y envolviendo de pleno al licántropo, quien dejó caer la varita y se desplomó en el suelo. Muerto.

-Severus!- casi no se podía mover, todo su cuerpo temblaba de terror y de frió, pero corrió hasta dejarse hacer de rodillas al lado de Snape.


	22. Chapter 22- Salvación

Se quedó mirándolo, tocó su cuerpo con urgencia levantando el rostro del hombre quien comenzó a toser sangre súbitamente, el_ crucio_ le había dejado el cuerpo destrozado. Colocó su mano en el cuello del hombre antes de que saliese más sangre, no abría los ojos, solo le escuchaba dar graves gemidos de dolor de vez en cuando, no podía hablar por la herida abierta en el cuello, un remolino de humo azulado dejó aparecer al director de Hogwarts en aquel momento. El anciano corrió hacia ambos.

Hermione parecía terriblemente enferma, pero al ver a Severus en el suelo y lo que la joven contenía con sus manos y las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban lo alarmó terriblemente, se arrodillo junto a la joven palpándole la frente.

-Hermione, está helada… debe ir al castillo, yo me ocupare de….

-no!- las lagrimas comenzaron a salir con fuerza, no tenía más fuerzas y se maldijo, no quería perderlo.

-Hermione estará bien, os apareceré en la enfermería, dame la mano… vamos pequeña… necesitas a Pomfrey y Severus también…

La joven lo soltó con dificultad y le dio la mano al anciano, sintiendo un mareo inmediato, pudo ver a Pomfrey y sentir el choque contra el duro suelo de piedra de la enfermería.

Albus levitó a Severus encima de una de las camas de la enfermería, Hermione intentó levantarse y correr hacia la cama pero sintió como Mcgonagall la agarraba quien acababa de llegar y acababa de ver la escena.

-Hermione… para…

-suéltame! Suéltame ya!... –forcejeó con ella se sentía mareada sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento, que se caería al suelo y su piel era de un color pálido enfermizo terrible. Se deshizo de Mcgonagall y corrió hacia la cama cayendo sin poder más delante de la misma, solo pudo ver las sabanas blancas llenas de sangre, Pomfrey estaba desesperada por el horror del cuello del hombre la última vez le habían hecho eso en San Mungo, eso lo sabía, pero no había tiempo.

Vio a Pomfrey tomar una aguja y Albus sujetó a Severus junto a Sluhorn, pero en cuento la enfermera pareció atravesar la piel el hombre hizo tambalear la cama con fuerza, Hermione gritó al ver aquello y Mcgonagall se arrodillo abrazándola y agarrándola para que dejase a Pomfrey trabajar, la mujer continuó cosiendo la herida mientras con manos temblorosas vertía gota tras gota de poción cicatrizante, el hombre pareció haberse desmayado tras gritar el nombre de la joven todas, las miradas se clavaron en ella, pero Hermione pareció perder el conocimiento en ese momento, Pomfrey mandó taparla con mantas en la cama de al lado, hizo un hechizo calentados alrededor y vertió algo de poción herbovitalizante en su boca.

-no sé si alguno de los dos saldrá de esta Albus… habrá que esperar a mañana…- Mcgonagall miró a Hermione preocupada.

-aun me pregunto por qué Severus…- Albus la calló.

-no es hora de hacerse preguntas minerva, ni hora de juzgar los sentimientos de nadie…

-pero que…!

-vamos…- la mujer salió por detrás del anciano director y Sluhorn murmurando algo de mala gana.

Pomfrey abrigó a Severus también, pero el hombre se había desmayado por el dolor, lo colocó correctamente en la cama y vertió algo más de poción cicatrizante fuerte en la herida del cuello, respiraba, poco pero respiraba, salió de allí con una extraña sensación y un enorme disgusto en el cuerpo.

Las horas pasaron y al entrar en calor el cuerpo de la joven Hermione comenzó a responder lentamente, sus parpados se abrieron pero tenía un fuerte dolor en la garganta seguramente por el frio que había agarrado. Miro al lado de la camilla, el corazón le dio un vuelco al recordar a Severus y al verlo aún inconsciente sobre las sangrientas sabanas, intentó levantarse pero sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho, posiblemente estaba enferma, pero eso no la paró, intentó no gritar de dolor pero al final consiguió incorporarse y sentarse en la cama, la herida no tenía buena pinta pero la fina capa de piel cicatrizada que la poción ayudaba a crear iba avanzando lentamente.

-aguanta cariño…- puso un pie en el suelo, sintió un increíble dolor en las piernas pero se puso de pie y caminó agarrándose en la mesilla hasta apoyarse en la cama en la que estaba el hombre, recordó que Pomfrey no había curado las heridas y cortes de su cuerpo.

Agarró su varita tambaleándose e hizo que el carrito con vendajes, gasas y pociones que había al lado se le acercase, se sentó en uno de los bordes de la camilla y llevó sus manos aun con mal color a los botones de la levita hasta dejar al descubierto la camisa blanca y desabrocharla también, cuando iba por la mitad de los botones Pomfrey apareció para ver como estaban.

-Señorita Granger! Debería estar acostada! Y que hac…

-no les prestó atención a las heridas… podrían infectarse….

-pero usted no… déjeme…

-no.

-Señorita Granger!- se escucharon un par de pasos en la entrada.

-Poppy… pienso sinceramente que Severus preferiría que Hermione hiciese eso… ve a dormir…

-pero Albus!

-no es hora de preguntan querida… - la mujer salió de allí y Albus le sonrió a Hermione volviendo por donde había venido. La joven dejó de prestar atención a aquello y continuó con la camisa tomando la poción calmante y untándola en los cortes con suavidad, el hombre pareció comenzar a despertar por el escozor, Hermione vertió la cicatrizante para taparlo con las sabanas cuando una mano agarró su muñeca débilmente.

-Her…mione…- la joven se acercó al rostro del hombre, apartando unos mechones negros…

-Severus…- acarició su rostro suavemente…- creí que…

-ssh…uugh…ven…- la joven se acercó a él y levantó las sábanas, metiéndose en la cama y abrazándolo con cuidado, el hombre apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de la joven.

-no vuelvas a hacerme esto… creí que te…

-ssh… ya basta, deberías… descansar…. Deja de… ugh… pensar…- Hermione acarició el cabello negro lentamente. De pronto escuchó la débil y algo ronca voz profunda y oscura.

-ya es la segunda vez que lo haces… voy a tener que tomar medidas…

-hacer qué?

-sal… varme…

-te quiero…

-entrañable…-dijo con ironía fingida.

-bastardo engreído…

-y yo a ti insufrible sabelotodo…

* * *

**_Y hasta aquí hemos llegado :3 Tardaré menos de lo que le cuesta a Longbottom hacer explotar un caldero en comenzar una nueva historia, aún así... alguien quiere un mini epílogo?^^_**

**_Mil gracias a todos y todas por estar ahí siempre leyendo, apoyando y ayudándome a mejorar!_**

**_Sheysnape._**


End file.
